


Nswf Oneshots

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Category: TwoSet, twoset violin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddy Chen, Dom Brett Yang, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Jealous Brett Yang, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), PWP, Smut, Sub Eddy Chen, Top Brett Yang, anal penetration, breddy - Freeform, oneshots, twoset - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Just a collection of things I rather forget that I wrote.





	1. Walk in the park

"I don't wanna walk any further." Eddy whined

"Bro you're going to have to walk unless you expect me to carry you." Brett glanced back at Eddy who had stopped walking to rest his weak legs.

Eddy huffed a bit with a pout"...Would you carry me?"

Brett smiled slightly at this with a laugh," You're such a dork. What's the magic word?"

"Pleeeeeaaaaase," Eddy smiled back thinking it would help his cause of getting carried back to the hotel.

Brett tapped his chin to portray that he was thinking "Hmmmmm okay, but only if you buy me bubba tea."

Eddy waddled over to Brett with a smile," Yay. I'll definitely buy you bubba tea for this great service that you have blessed me with."

Brett looked around the park before turning his gaze back on the taller," So how do you want me to do this?"

" Carry me like a newly wed bride!" he put the back of his hand to his forehead like a damsel would. Eddy could barely keep a straight face thinking his jokes were the funniest things ever. Sadly he was the only one that thought that.

Brett just stared at him as a smirk slowly formed," How about no. I'll give you a piggyback ride, so jump on up"

Eddy slowly put his hands around Brett's shoulder blades," I think all I have to do is lift my legs up, you're not at a jump-able height.' he smiled resting his chin on top of Brett's head once he had climbed up.

"If you weren't buying me bubba tea I'd let go of you." He smiles slightly pulling up Eddy's legs," Hmm I thought you'd be heavier, guess not since you're so thin.." Brett thought out loud.

Eddy made himself comfortable trying not to squirm too much ,"It gives me more excuses to have you carry me if I'm so light."

Brett once more began to walk down the pathway that would lead them out of the park. It was peaceful there the only sound being their soft breaths, wind rustling in the leaves and the chirping of birds. It was quite different from the hustle and bustle of the city. The city felt suffocating with barely enough room to get by but out here it was spacious and breathtaking in a completely different way. Not all good things were meant to last though, they soon came back to the realm of technology and out of the one from nature.

Brett started to notice people glancing at them curiously thinking it was an odd sight to see overall.

" We're getting weird looks," Brett mumbled up to his boyfriend.

Eddy thought to himself smugly before speaking," If you weren't so hard on me last night maybe you wouldn't be carrying me. My body can't handle all that vigor."

" Oh my gosh Eddy! No! All we did was watch attack on titan and sleep." Brett's face grew red," And what do you even mean by vigor!?"

Eddy smiled evilly," I was just giving them a reason to stare." he nuzzled his face into Brett's hair trying to suppress his girly giggles but failed miserably as the sounds leaked out, " You know like vigor as in vigorously thrusting!" he broke out into more laughter. 

Brett sighed," Now you owe me more tea for your perverted jokes" he lightly smacked the tallers shin," You need to behave yourself"

" will you give me a reason to whine when we get back to the room." Eddy said thoughtfully with a shy smile deciding to ignore Brett's comment about behaving.

" EDDY! STOP!" Brett's face started to burn bright red like a tomato.

Eddy laughed hysterically at his reaction," is that a yes?"

" You now owe me three things of bubba tea." Brett groaned," I need to get you a money jar or something where you have to put ten bucks in it every time you say something naughty."

" well that's not a no." Eddy shrugged with a triumphant smile," I'll accept your conditions."

Brett mumbled under his breath noticing more people staring then before," Gosh I hope that they can't understand English." Luckily for Brett the hotel was only a few blocks away from them so he soon could hide from public eye

_______________________________________________________

Brett fumbled with their room key nervously as he tried to open the door," Come on stupid thing work!"

"Yelling at the door won't make it open," Eddy smiled slowly getting off his perch on Brett,' Let me see it."

Brett huffed slightly before giving the taller the key," If we can't get in I'll just ask the front desk or an employee for help."

" No no I got it see." Eddy gently swiped the card against the scanner until it lit up green signalling the door was now unlocked," See it just likes to be softly stroked like me." he through a wink in at the end. He opened the door walking into the room with a sway in his hips really trying to portray to Brett what he wanted.

Brett blinked owlishly with a gawk," Are you trying to seduce me?!"

" Of course not" Eddy retorted with a sarcastic tone as he threw himself on the bed making sure to spread out as he did so.

The shorter walked into the room closing the door," I sense the sarcasm.

" You can be really dense sometimes so that's a shocker," He giggled throwing a pillow at Brett's head," So how about your answer to my earlier offer? You didn't say no but you didn't say yes."

" I could make you whine in other non sexual ways you know," Brett smirked dodging the pillow as he walked over to his boy," And shouldn't we talk about it. Like our relationship has only progressed to semi inappropriate touching, would you be ready for full on? And do you even know what it looks like between two men?"

Eddy sat up rolling his eyes," I don't need a lecture I know how it works. We whip our dicks out and rub them together or something! Like how traumatizing can that be it isn't hard and relevantly painless" his status of youngest really showed to Brett at this moment.

He couldn't help but burst out laughing," OH MY GOSH EDDY."

" WHAT?!" Eddy began to panic,' WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? Is this rejection......?"

" No it's not rejection." He tried to hold back tears from all his laughter," That's just not how gay sex works, like not at all."

The younger watched Brett closely and curiously," Then how does it?"

" Gay sex still deals with penetration, just anally," Brett put his hands on top of Eddy's thighs bringing his thumb to the inside so he could rub," Do you want me to teach you?" Eddy now felt more anxious;but,nonetheless, he nodded in response to this watching eagerly. Brett kissed the side of his neck tenderly," This means I'm top. Alpha male alpha male!" He chanted with a chuckle.

" No fair! I'm dominant in most fanfictions!" Eddy tilted his head to the side so his lover would have more room to work.

" Did your fan fiction tell you how to do it properly? Sorry to tell you sweety but you can't top when you said that gay sex included just whipping out penises and rubbing them together. This is my story" The elder tried to keep himself from laughing more as he watched the pout grow on his partners lips," You're too cute, never change." Brett's hands suddenly grabbed the boys thighs spreading them open so he could position himself in-between. He almost felt bad being the one to taint this innocence then he remembered everything Eddy said on their walk. So not too much innocence being tainted.

Eddy squeaked a bit in shock," Why like this?" He let a murmur escape his lips shyly as his face getting red in embarrassment and want.

" This is why" Brett simply responded grinding their crotches against one another in a slow and gentle motion. He then snaked a hand up and under his lovers shirt looking for the sensitive areas that would make the boy scream out his name. He lightly ran his fingertips up the youngers sensitive sides then began to memorize the shape of the prominent rib cage.

Eddy screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip trying to stay calm and collected like Brett was. How could the older always stay calm and collected even when he was becoming undone by simple touch. Brett must have serious powers that gave him this ability Eddy thought.

Brett chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend all exasperated," Lift your arms for me, love"

He did as he was told, the next thing he knew was that his shirt was being pulled over his head leaving him quite bare. His pants were next to go which left him naked and feeling exposed.

Brett dropped the cloths on the floor humming," That's better, now I have full access."

Eddy opened his eyes fidgeting with his hands," what now?"

" Lie back for me love and wait I gotta find some lubricant and condoms otherwise this may hurt," Brett retracted himself to start the search.

Eddy slowly lied down in wait," Why would it hurt?" he asked despite having a pretty good idea given Brett mentioned penetration earlier.

" Baby don't worry." Brett chuckled lightly," I'll take good care of you and you can always end it." He found what he needed so he strode back to the bed stripping off his own clothing with delicate movements," this may feel a bit uncomfortable." he sat himself in-between the others legs as he poured some of the smooth cream on his fingers," Now are you sure you want to do this?"

Eddy nodded shyly as he spread his legs more," Yes I want this..." 

"Okay baby I have you," he carefully bent over Eddy kissing his collarbone trying to distract the other from where his lubed up fingers were going.

Eddy's breath hitched in his throat at the sudden intrusion as he began to squirm,"It's so cold! It feels weird!" He whined trying to grab at Brett's wrist to stop the intrusion not being fond of the feeling.

" Do you want to stop? If you don't, love, I need you to stop squirming. Take a deep breath it'll feel better soon." The older stilled his movements then kissed the younger on the forehead lovingly," Trust me."

Eddy looked up at him wide eyed but stilled himself; however, he didn't let go of Brett's wrist wanting some assurance that he had control. Slowly the movement picked up again. One finger becoming two that would twist, curl and scissor. On occasion Brett would ask," Does this feel good?" to which Eddy would just make a whining sound in response.

Brett smiled to himself," I can tell you're a virgin in this sense. You're getting off on just my fingers!" He laughed into the crook of his boys neck

" S-shut U-up!" Eddy stuttered as he moaned out," I like being a virgin because it means you are my first and the only one who will see this!" He breathed heavily.

Brett grew red at this, out of everything such innocent and sweet words were what made him blush," Baby I love you..." he kissed him tenderly. The kiss was gentle and slow for Brett to try to portray all of his love.

He slowly pulled his fingers out," Okay I'm going to put myself in.." He said after breaking the kiss as he carefully rolled a condom then lined up slowly pushing in trying to give Eddy enough time to adjust. The boy trembled beneath him and tried to focus on Brett instead of the pain. He reached his hand up to the elders face lightly tracing the boys facial features.

Brett nuzzled into the soft touches with a quiet hum, he put his small hand gently of Eddy's so he could keep it close to him," If you want to stop I'll pull out as soon as you tell me the words." He pushed until he was fully hilted. A pant escaped from his lips as he sat up to get a better angle for thrusting," Fuck you're tight. You feel amazing" 

Eddy arched up uncomfortably trying to adjust," Glad you like it.... Is it usually this painful." He took a sharp intake of air trying to find something to sooth the achiness.

Brett shifted reaching for a pillow," this will help." Once he grabbed the pillow he gently lifted his lovers hips putting it underneath," They generally suggest this for the first time, sorry I forgot.... Should of done this first." He couldn't help but self criticize since he was causing pain to Eddy. He brushed hair out of the tallers face before he started to kiss the hand that he kept on his cheek" tell me when I can move." He whispered loving as he kissed Eddy's knuckles and finger tips

A pink tint spread across Eddy's face while he watched all the peppering kisses," Okay I will." He tried to relax," Am I allowed to touch you too?" 

Brett smiled shyly," yeah baby you can touch me"

" You look lovely,"Eddy used his free hand to reach to the boys neck, lightly touching his jugular veins before trailing down to touch the elegant collarbones–feeling their smooth curve along with the soft skin that covered it," Okay you can start to move" he spoke once he finally calmed down.

Brett tried to contain a moan, all the soft touches made him feel at peace in the moment," thank you" he sighed happily then set a kind pace that was more about savoring his partner than trying to pleasure himself

Eddy bit his lip throwing his head back trying to stay silent. Brett gently kissed the boys hand once again," I want to hear you, your voice is so beautiful. You're so beautiful," he gasped quietly. In response the taller opened his mouth letting his moans slip past his lips.

The only sound in the room was the sound of soft moans and the sweet nothings that they whispered to one another.

I'm close, I can't handle any more," Eddy sighed with a moan

Brett nodded taking this as a signal to jerk the other off," Cum for me baby" he smiled while watching not wanting to miss any of the adorable facial expressions.

With those words and the movements of Brett's hand Eddy couldn't hold back any longer with a loud whimper he found himself spilling all over the elders dainty hand. Brett wasn't far behind, it only took him a few more thrusts to ride out his climax. Brett then pulled out with a hum.

" I miss the feeling of you already" Eddy used an arm to cover his face

" Did you like it then?" Brett asked softly flopping himself by his lover as he carefully rolled the condom off tossing it in the trash.

Eddy moved his arm to under his head" Yeah. I liked feeling intimate with you...can we do it again?" he rolled on his side to face Brett

"You're such a sweet boy, I liked the intimate feeling too," Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist," We are lovers, I don't see why we can't do it again" he smiled with a chuckle.

" You're my beloved and I love you," Eddy yawned as he wrapped his limbs around the boy to return the affection.

" I love you too. Go to sleep love," Brett gently kissed the others forehead," your body needs it." He pulled a sheet over them with his eyes closed, letting the bigger male pull him into his chest.


	2. knock knock

Brett coed softly as he intertwined his fingers in his lovers hair " Darling you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

" I wouldn't be kneeling in front of your cock if I didn't want to " Eddy snorted with a grin as he wrapped his fingers around the base," Okay so how do I do this?" he mumbled with a few light tugs his eyes fixated on the fleshy object that he held in his hands. He licked his lips nervously, they felt so dry in that moment.

" Someone's vulgar today," Brett chuckled with a purr," Step one open your mouth. Step two use your tongue. Think of eating a popsicle minus the teeth.' he laughed amusing himself,

Eddy nodded at this listening intensely to the words that fell from Brett's lips," I think I can do it." he shifted his weight before taking the tip into his mouth. He couldn't help but make a face at the immediate taste of salt, it tasted disgusting, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to do such a thing yet he was determined. He looked up at Brett with wide eyes, when hearing suppressed laughter 

" Love you really don't have to do this." Brett chuckled watching the boys facial expressions, it was more on the amusing side rather than its intentions of being a turn on.

Eddy let his bangs fall into his eyes as his gaze fell to the tip in-between his lips now thinking on taking up the offer and just ditching the idea; however, once he had set his mind to something, he'd see it through. So here the younger was trying to inch his way down the length, which wasn't exactly working for him. Eddy grunted in frustration, finally resorting to use a hand to cradle the base of Brett's cock as his other found it's way to the elders ball sack. It was much easier to do it this way rather than trying to deep throat when he had no clue on what he was doing.

Brett leaned his head back against the wall as he fiddled with the boys hair," Take your time love, it's your first time. I don't expect you to fit it all into your mouth." He smiled keeping himself calm and composed wanting to be gentle as his lover tried to figure out how everything worked and its appeal.

Eddy huffed defiantly at this comment not wanting to be babied . In retaliation he advanced his placement slowly licking the slit wondering if it would cause any discomfort to try to work it open with his tongue. His eyes narrowed as he looked up once again at his partner while his hands squeezed and tugged trying to elicit any kind of reaction that he could.

Brett took a sharp intake of air grabbing the others hair harder than before," Fuck...Such a tease."

Eddy smiled in triumph at this response. He repeated the process as he hummed lowly trying to send a new sensation running through Brett's veins. Finally he pushed his mouth past the tip, lapping at the underside trying to memorize every dip and curve that he could. His tongue lightly flicked at the vein on the underside with newly found sick fascination of having a dick in his mouth. 

Brett suddenly yanked the boys hair, successfully pulling him off of his length with a popping noise. The boy didn't take to lightly to the rough treatment or the interruption of his fun.

" Hey!? I wasn't done yet." Eddy pouted up at the shorter as he crossed his arms.

Brett looked at him with dark and wanting eyes," I know baby but someone's knocking on the door."

Eddy grew silent now hearing the pounding," well neither of us are suited to answer the door... you have a boner and I'm all slobbery faced.. so what should we do?"

" Let's hide in the bedroom, I don't want anyone to hear or see us." He panted heavily," It's my turn." Brett smiled darkly.

Eddy got to his feet carefully before leaning over his shorter lover to press a gentle yet lustful kiss against the others chapped lips," What If I say no?"

" I'd respect the needs of consent but would be highly disappointed or I guess you'd be answering the door looking all dirty." Brett smirked against the tallers lips as he brought his hands to Eddy's hips tugging lightly.

Eddy couldn't help but chuckle," Always so safe. What if I want it to be on the dangerous side. Maybe I want to see you undone." he flicked his tongue out to glide it gently over Brett's bottom lip which he soon nipped and tugged not caring much for the knocking then he paused with a thought," All I taste is you right now." he spoke wantonly as he pulled back. 

"Hmmmm sounds kinky." Brett hummed lowly as he slowly trailed kisses down his lovers jawline," And you taste like me," he smiled proudly before realizing what he had said," Oh gross?! I tasted myself that's so nasty!"

" Kinky just like me,"Eddy giggled into a breathy moan," Oh yeah you did baby!" he giggled even more.

" I don't even want to think about that right now," He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his cheeks.

Brett stopped once again being brought back to reality by the pounding on their door," Ugh people....." he broke them apart," remember hiding in the bedroom. Let's go."

" You should just fuck me against the door so they'll be scared off and won't come back." Eddy crossed his arms with a pout mildly grumpy due to prior interruptions into current interruptions.

A blush spread across the shorters cheeks as he stared dumbfounded not knowing how to reply to such a thing," I prefer to make love" he gulped slightly," But it isn't a no... I'll gladly do that when someone isn't knocking

" You're truly something else,"Eddy smiled happily then ruffled Brett's hair," Then I look forward to that." He winked as he turned on his heel swaying to the bedroom.

" He used to be so innocent now he's asking me to fuck him against a door, what happened?" the older male sighed eyeing every movement and sway of his partner. The slight flex of his shoulders and curve of his spine along with the sharp yet delicate looking hip bones, were Brett's favorite things to examine. He waited a few moments before making his own way to the bedroom so he could witness the beauty undressing.

The material cascading down a slim body to only flop on the floor in a crumpled pile leaving the younger completely bare for all to see, or in this case only for Brett to see.

Eddy looked over his shoulder making eye contact. He smiled lovingly at the shorter," You know you need to ditch your clothes too otherwise this would be weird." he chuckled.

" I already have my dick out what else do you want from me?" Brett spoke jokingly as he laughed while pulling his shirt off and slipping out of his pants as he came over to wrap his arms around the tallers waist, "You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" he pressed kisses against the others spine

" I want all of you! Soul, body and mind," The taller smiled softly," Have you seen yourself? I'm the lucky one."

" As I want all of those things from you too,"Brett listened to the words happily," You're right, I'm a catch." he joked then continuing his kisses not wanting this moment to be interrupted " Hmm what should I do to you first." he trailed a hand up the youngers chest finding its target.

Eddy felt that hand begin to flick and play with one of his nipples as the other hand stayed on his hips rubbing gentle circles. A shudder ran up through his spine releasing a gasp from his lips. His nipples were so sensitive and he never knew exactly why but he recognized it as a good thing, after all Brett did love to play with them.

At first Brett just used his palm to run over the left nipple the he started to use his index finger to lightly coax the pink nub to start to poke out but now he was pinching and pulling on it wanting to see it swollen and red.

Eddy became a moaning mess under the influence of the elders actions.

" Woah did you get hard just from sucking me off and me playing with your nipples?" Brett spoke in some kind of perverted amazement," It's amazing that your body can still react this quickly!" he removed his hand from the boys hip to grasp his dick in his hand trying to show his small praises. 

" Brett don't touch it, it's embarrassing nothing to be praised about it just makes me sound like an utter slut," Eddy felt shy for getting so hard already without actually being touched there.

" But darling you could never be a slut and even if you were you'd still only be mine. This body belongs to me and it makes me happy to know that I can excite it so much without doing anything," He nuzzled his face in-between his lovers shoulder blades.

Eddy couldn't help but to blush to the love Brett had always so kindly showed him," I love you so much Bretty that words can't even express it"

" As I love you" Brett whispered contently.

Eddy slowly reached over to the night stand grabbing the lube so Brett could continue his snuggles without being disturbed but either way it still caught his attention.

Brett lifted his head to only lower his gaze watching his lover spread some lubricant over his entrance in soft motions before trying to wiggle a finger into the tight muscle ,' Are you fingering yourself?" he asked rhetorically being able to see it well enough but he asked anyways wanting to know why the other had decided to do it himself.

" Hmm just wanted to make it easier for you babe, you looked content" Eddy mewled softly leaning back into Brett's chest.

Brett breathed huskily against his shoulders before kissing and sucking," You know I don't mind helping you out with this" the raven haired male rubbed up against him to gain some friction. He couldn't take his eyes off the longer fingers that sunk in and out of the tallers entrance, he slowly reached down grabbing the hand to halts it's movements," Please let me do it or help you do it." he used his middle finger to lightly touch the stretched area before he used his grip on the youngers hand to push the boys fingers in again. 

This elicited a more prominent moan from Eddy not because it felt too much different but because he knew that they were doing such a thing together and the fact that Brett was controlling his movements drove him crazy. 

" Brett I'm ready," Eddy murmured arching up slightly," Please let me pull them out, I want you so bad."

Brett gladly obliged allowing the boys fingers slip out with ease before aligning himself "Good boy, you asked so nicely." He pressed the tip to the rim before slowly pushing himself in trying not to hurt anything,"You feel so good. Do you feel good? Do you like being filled with my cock? It fits you perfectly."

"Are you trying to talk dirty? What about our sweet moment?" Eddy laughed breathlessly as he tried to grind back on the girth but a hand on his hip stilled his movements. He couldn't help but groan in frustration wanting movement

" Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry about our sweet moment though, I'm about to make love to you so it's going to get even sweeter" Brett gently kissed the corner of his jaw," Ssssh patience is a virtue darling." he kept his lovers hips still before pulling out to only push back in which earned him a few moans and grunts

The hand stilling his hips did not deter Eddy he still squirmed and continued to try and grind back," Faster.....please. "

" I will soon but just enjoy the moment right now" Brett couldn't deny such a cute plea but he wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could. He lightly began to stroke the boys cock in a loving tempo that matched his long but slow thrusts," You look so pretty did you know that. I wish I could see your face better and hear more of your beautiful sounds"

" I-I l-love you,"Eddy stuttered with a moan trying to turn his head so Brett could see his face better. 

" I love you too,"Brett breathed huskily as he watched Eddy thinking he was behaving so cutely," You must be uncomfortable standing up like this you can put your hands on the bed if you want to hold your balance. Eddy nodded and did what was suggested as whimpers escaped the sanctity of his lips. Brett quickly leaned over him pressing his chest to the boys back as he tried to get a more comfortable angle," I'll go a bit faster now, okay? I'll make sure that I come first so it doesn't hurt you"

" Yes please, thank you," Eddy braced himself expectantly trying to hold back the cries as he felt the pace change just like he asked earlier," So good Brett! 

The bedroom filled with their loud breathing that consisted of their huffs and moans until finally a climax was reached.

Brett rode it out having every move well calculated trying to hold back any sounds in contrast Eddy was screaming out Brett's name with jerky movements until he fell limp on the mattress. Brett carefully pulled out and laid down by the tired boy," We need to clean up you know.'

"Can we nap first." Eddy curled up in a ball with his eyes closed," I'm exhausted."

Brett smiled lovingly then spooned the taller the best he could," I guess it wouldn't hurt but we're showering afterwards." he yawned then closed his eyes just being content with the feeling of Eddy nuzzling into his chest

\-------------------------------------------------\

Joke bonus XD:

Ray was left standing at the door in the rain, but he rather be soaked than to have heard what he had heard. The noises would forever haunt him. Next time someone really should just gag Eddy.


	3. Possessive

" Eddy they're staring at us weirdly."

" It's fine, we're just walking together. It's not like we are holding hands and making out in the middle of the sidewalk."

" I don't like it."

" Brett it's fine."

" They're looking at you, it's not fine."

" People are allowed to look at me."

Brett gave a little angry huff," Not like that they aren't. I don't want people giving you funny looks. It's rude."

" Fine I'll solve the problem to calm down your possessive ass. I'll wink at whoever is staring and they'll feel so awkward that they will look away. It works every time" Eddy glanced over his shoulder to look at the pair Brett was referring to: there stood a tall woman clad in a fine black dress and a cover up;her hair was pulled into a bun then standing with her was a male with a crew cut, ripped jeans and a tank top. Eddy slowly smiled then winked.

The two turned to one another with quiet giggles:

" he looked back at you Cory and winked maybe he's interested. We should definitely talk to those cuties."

"What if he's straight and thought you were the one checking him out?"

And that is when Eddy regretted his decision-looking quickly back at Brett," They were checking us out not just staring to be rude!"

" Looks like they're approaching us now. Maybe I can tell them to stop eye fucking my boyfriend, seeing your little winking plan didn't work" Brett stopped completely then turned around as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pouch. He made a face as if dead inside.

" Well I didn't know they were showing interest!" Eddy followed Brett's lead and turned around," Just stay quiet! No need to be rude to the poor souls. I'll clear it up somehow."

Brett just huffed as Eddy smiled at the strangers.

" Sorry I hope we didn't bother you."

" It's no problem really. Did you like what you were looking at?" Eddy bit his lip as he chuckled. Brett elbowed him in the short ribs. _This is not fixing the problem Eddy!_ _D__amn I hate his naturally flirty personality_ the shorter male thought in frustration.

" I would say I did" the male grinned in reply. He eyed Eddy with a content hum to back up his statement," My name is Cory by the way and this is my friend Elaine."

Eddy felt more shy now under the intense gaze. Part of him was expecting it to be the women looking at him–in his mind not a lot of other gay men checked him out besides Brett– usaully Brett was attracting all the hot guys because of how adorable he looked in features and stature. This almost gave Eddy a strange feeling- he kind of liked it-_ I still got it! _He thought in an excited manner before speaking once again," My name is Eddy and my friend is Brett. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Cory and Elaine."

Brett felt like strangling the handsome man in front of him feeling threatened by his presence.

\------------

" I can't believe you gave that Cory dude your phone number?!"

" I felt so bad and socially awkward that I couldn't say no!"

" I couldn't tell with how you were flirting back with him!" Brett snapped back crossing his arms," And seriously did you have to already agree for us to go out with them for drinks?!"

" I'm sorry I have a problem about telling people no! And my social anxiety makes me flirty and nicer than I actually am!" Eddy ran his hand through his hair out of anxious habit.

" Maybe we should just ghost them" Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist grumpily before leaning his head into the taller boys back," I don't think drinks is all he wanted. I saw his predatory eyes all over your body. You're mine."

" you're coming too, nothing is going to happen when you're around" Eddy chuckled starting to walk towards the kitchen dragging his clingy boyfriend with him," I'm yours."

" Then you should start acting like it! Things could happen you never know! Let me play a scene out for you my dear. They order us drinks, it seems pretty normal, until you start feeling dizzy as if you were drunk already but you knew you couldn't be because surely your alcohol tolerance is more than just one beer-at least I hope you do- Corry had slipped you something!" Brett made dramatic hand gestures to his story.

" You're making Corry sound like an evil mastermind. Him and his friend seemed really nice from our brief encounter" Eddy rolled his eyes as a finger was pressed over his lips to shush him.

" I'm not done with my narrative, now if you could just play along that would be lovely" Brett slipped a hand down to the boys hip," So you go to the bathroom to clear your mind because washing your face always helps thus when you're leaning over the counter you hear someone walk into the bathroom-you suppose it's me because you are drugged and drunk-the door locks behind him. Then suddenly there is a hand on your back pushing your chest and face into the cool tile counter! Baby could you please turn around and do that please I don't want to actually push you."

" should I get drunk too so this little demonstration would be more realistic to your narrative," Eddy rolled his eyes for the second time that day as he slowly did what Brett asked him to do. He gently pressed his cheek against the cool countertops of their kitchen.

" You were drugged. Pay attention better" the shorter squeezed at the tallers hips before he put his hand in between his shoulder blades," Where was I? Oh I remember. At this point you still think it's me since you didn't get a good look at the man's face but that's when he leans over whispering with hot breath over your ear," Brett leaned over as he thought intensely," You look like a top but I can't deny how cute you look presenting yourself like this so I think I'll pleasure you as my submissive little pet tonight. I'll treat you so much better than that little gremlin could."

Eddy couldn't stop himself from laughing hysterically with some wheezes," Who has ever called you a gremlin before!? And why can't I be top in your dark story on how this guy is probably the devil"

" I think Ibo did once- how rude-I haven't got to the devil part yet!"

" Can I sell my soul to him then if he's the devil? What if I get stockholm syndrome and fall in love with him? And could I still top you haven't answered that question yet" Eddy put his hands on his stomach wheezing from all his laughter.

" No you can't top because you'll be getting it up the ass here soon if you don't stop laughing at this very serious situation that could happen. I get it because it's me telling it, you think this is funny but this is real life. This sort of crap happens to people every day. Because truth be told we don't know those people, they're complete strangers, despite them seeming kind they could be very bad people" Brett pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration as he kept his other hand in-between the youngers shoulder blades to keep him pushed down. Brett could feel the social anxiety growing between them when Eddy grew almost completely silent except for a small sounded," Oh..."

" I'm not trying to be an overprotective moron or a possessive and jealous boyfriend although I am. It's not like I'm trying to scare you on purpose but I don't want you to get hurt" Brett finally spoke again bringing both his hands down to Eddy's hips giving them a tender squeeze as the boy stood up straight again turning to face the elder.

He gently pressed their foreheads together," But you got me so it's going to be okay" Eddy softly smiled," You worry too much you over possessive cutie."

Eddy gently pressed his lips against Brett's lips slowly moving against the elder not caring if he got a response. He pulled back," Come on, let's get ready for tonight. I want to take a shower and freshen up from the activities this morning."

\----------------------

" Brett come on! The club is all the way across town we need to go now" Eddy slipped his boots on: keys grasped in his hands, already at the door waiting for his grumpy boyfriend to get his ass over.

His hand was resting on the doorknob when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist," Finally." Eddy rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

" I still say we don't go. I have better things to be doing." Brett kissed the nape of the youngers neck.

" Oh like what?"

" You." Brett whispered huskily; accentuating his point by scraping his teeth against the tender flesh and pulling Eddy's hips back," Wouldn't that be better?"

" B-but! We have to go!" His protest was soon cut off by a particularly loud moan when he felt Brett's hand under his shirt pressing at one of his nipples: palm rubbing at first,then fingers were added making delicate circles before taking the sensitive nub in-between them now pinching and twisting.

" wow it's already getting hard and swollen. Do you like it when I play with your nipples? Because it seems that your cock sure does. I can see the tent growing in your pants. Tsk tsk" The eldest tutted as he moved his other hand from Eddy's hip to hook under the hem of the boys shirt pulling it up.

" Brett!" Eddy gave a whiny protest trying to deter his boyfriend one last time knowing he'd give into the desire for Brett soon if they didn't stop this insanity!

The whine only aided in the elders devious spirit" Come on, let's have some fun" he blew air on the nape of the boys neck; however, if Eddy really didn't want to do it Brett would stop, begrudgingly, but nonetheless he would stop. He started to place kisses down the boys spine when he heard no more complaints or protests," Please put the keys down and put your hands on the door my dear."

\-------------------------

Brett rubbed the tip of his weeping cock against Eddy's entrance reveling in the whimper that escaped his lovers lips. He pressed as if he were going to push in but then he completely pulled away," if I recall you said we had to go so we better get moving there's no time for play" a smirk played on his lips as he eyed his handy work: Eddy with his forearms and the side of face pressed against the smooth wood of their door, his hips pulled back; ass jutted out slightly as a silent plead to be fucked. His shirt pushed up to expose his chest and hard nipples that were now swollen– from Brett's constant pinching– then his pants were pulled to his ankles allowing everything to be exposed.

" We can make time!" Eddy whined with a huff," You can't just turn me on like this to only stop! Please." He let his bangs fall into his eyes as he looked back at Brett giving some pathetic little whimpers.

The shorter male leaned over to whisper in the other males ear to further the torment," But my love we already made plans to meet with Cory and Eliane. He might be disappointed to see that you were already fucked senseless," Brett growled almost in a harsh manner before he ran a hand up the boys chest slowly rubbing the palm of his hand over the pink swollen nipples.

Eddy let his gaze fall to the floor feeling flustered and pissed at the comment despite getting even more turned on, he let out a gasp at the touch ,but nevertheless, he spoke" You don't have to be a jackass about it…I don't let every guy I meet fuck me. I'm in a relationship with you, if I wanted other men I wouldn't be begging for you. Only you Brett. Only you" he gasped out quietly," Please fuck me, please." He felt the heat in his face rising, blushing, from the shame of still begging even when he was pissed with his boyfriend and behavior.

" I couldn't tell with all your flirting… If you want me, you're going to have to do it yourself because I'm not going to fuck you" Brett's voice seemed to falter watching the emotional turmoil Eddy was expressing: he was ready to apologise and cuddle the younger for being a jerk but his jealous possessive nature drove him to stay still just looming over the boy waiting to see what he would decide to do.

Eddy carefully reached back to take Brett's cock in his hand; gently rubbing his thumb over the tip to get off all the precome then he ran his hand on the shaft to keep it in place so he could align himself. He took a deep breath before starting to push back on Brett.

Brett gasped quietly, it would be a lie if he didn't say that Eddy impaling himself on his dick was the hottest thing ever. He stared wide eyed as he watched the way Eddy's entrance so easily spread open for him. _Mine_ was all he could think _all mine._

Soon enough Eddy's ass was pressed against Brett's hip bones.

Brett quickly composed himself again; any expression he once had was replaced by his deadpan face as he spoke demandingly," Move"

Eddy looked over at him shakily then slowly started pulling off only to push back down fully. The younger would let out the occasional moan trying to pleasure himself and get Brett to do something but the older male was nothing but silent and kept his hands to himself, letting the boy do all the work.

They went on like this for several minutes in dead silence before a new noise filled the air as Eddy's body trembled, watching tears hit the floor," I don't like this."

" You're the one who wanted this." Brett spoke unsurely now feeling confused but it was undeniable that he wasn't being exactly the kindest to his boyfriend.

" No I didn't! I wanted my boyfriend to actually act like that he loved me instead of acting as if hating me! This is no better than masturbation! I'm sorry for flirting with another man. I'm sorry for calling you a jackass. I'm sorry for giving Cory my phone number. I'm sorry for accepting to get drinks with them just please do something!" Eddy hiccuped as he tried to wipe at his face not wanting to shed any more tears but he couldn't help it when he felt that he was being punished.

The guilt sunk into the pit of Brett's stomach listening to all the apologise. He roughly grabbed the youngers hips to pull him into a particularly hard thrust," Is this good baby boy?" He held him there as he began to just grind and rolled his hips without ever pulling out. He figured the scream from the first thrust and the moans flowing from Eddy's mouth was a good indicator that it was good," Shush the neighbors may hear you" he put one of his hands over the youngers mouth; keeping the other gripping tightly on the boys hip–digging his nails into the tender flesh.

Brett leaned down kissing in-between Eddy's shoulder blades," You can bite my hand or suck on my fingers if you would like. I do enjoy your moans –so I can remove my hand after a bit– but I wouldn't want that lovely elderly couple traumatized because of your whorish moans. You sound so beautiful" he tried to make up for his earlier behavior smiling, ever so slightly, when hearing the boys tears silence," You're still so tight even though we already did this in the morning. I can feel you getting tighter, your boy pussy must really like having my cock inside of it." He whispered quietly making mental note of apologizing to Eddy later but the mildly dirty talk seemed to make the youngest forget that he was pissed if the moans had told Brett anything.

Eddy opened his mouth to take Brett's index and middle finger into his mouth: sucking and licking making those sinful sounds as he did.

" I love the feel of your tongue, you use it so well for me." Brett began to pull out giving a shallow thrust then pulled out completely with some apologetic grunts," Lets give you a reward since you did all the work earlier I'll do all of it now. Please turn around and press your back against the door though." He carefully withdrew his fingers as well so they wouldn't get injured in the turning process. Once Eddy had done what was asked of him Brett knelt down– placing tender kisses to the inside of the boys thighs and knees–so he could slip the youngers boots and pants fully off. He prolonged the task purposefully so he could continue with the kisses, caresses and soft strokes to the tallers legs. Brett smiled listening to the quiet little whimpers and mewls. _Adorable_._ I could listen to his vioce all day._ Brett softly smiled as he rose to his full height once again gently grabbing under Eddy's thighs," Put your hands on my shoulders and wrap your legs around my waist" he lifted the boy off the ground with a wheeze, he had forgotten that Eddy wasn't as scrawny as he used to be but actually worked out now so he had gained muscle mass. _I regret my decisions. Oh god I hope I don't drop him that would be embarrassing and painful. _His train of thought was broken when he heard Eddy's soft vioce speaking," Are you okay? You're making faces and wheezing." He quirked an eyebrow in an inquiry as he wrapped his legs around the elders waist giving him a light squeeze.

" I'm doing great just the sight of you like this makes me so so horny thus the wheezing and weird expressions" Brett spoke with sarcasm as he leaned down in to kiss the boys cheek to make sure no tears were left behind, he then kissed the tip of Eddy's nose before finally giving him a proper kiss.  
Their lips moved together at a soft pace, neither making an attempt to deepen it or break it.   
Brett used this time to push himself back into Eddy which earned him a gasp," Just relax and focus on the pleasure. I got this and I got you" Brett whispered against the others lips.

" I have you," Eddy corrected with a playful smile toying on his lips.  
Brett rolled his eyes giving a hard thrust," What was that? I can't hear what you said over your high pitched moans. Didn't I tell you not to traumatize our neighbors?" It was his turn to smile playfully as he continued the hard and fast pace with the occasional grinding and rolling of his hips to get into deeper places.  
He could tell Eddy was getting close by how his cock was jerking and how he was getting tighter around Brett's own.   
Brett quickly buried his face into the boys neck sucking and biting as his other hand went to Eddy's erection pumping it in time with his thrusts," Come for me baby" he growled around the tender flesh listening to how his lover chanted his name as he screamed out creating a mess between both of their chests and stomachs–mostly Brett's clothes though.  
Brett wasn't far behind when Eddy became unbelievably tight around him he couldn't hold back any longer so with one last growl of ," mine" he reached his climax with heavy breathing," You're so good baby"

Eddy lazily smiled resting his head against the wooden frame," I'm still pissed with you, you know" he spoke through pants and giggles.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Eddy finally got press against that door like he wanted.


	4. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason I can not write or draw when I am half asleep I never know what I'm going to get. But the running theme of lack of sleep seems to equal smut and them not being very nice to each other eek. So have some smut based off a picture I drew

" Get out here panty boy! You lost the bet! Brett called down the hallway to Eddy's room.

" I don't want too." He heard the tallers muffled reply against the door," what you gave me to wear is a very sad excuse for underwear! It doesn't cover anything!"

" That's kinda the point of panties," Brett chuckled walking down to the bedroom getting his phone ready then he started to turn the door knob as the younger male began to complain again," Why the hell do you even have these?"

"For special occasions" he hummed pushing the door open," Now come on you lost the bet so you have to let me see and revel in your shame."

Eddy held back a scream as the door opened: he knew he should of locked it, but no he had been to trusting that his privacy would of been respected. So he tried to do damage control and keep the dignity he had left by pulling the hem of his shirt down to try and cover himself," You're sadistic…." He murmured nervously before he noticed Brett's phone. His eyes widened as if a deer in the headlights," Please tell me you aren't taking pictures"

Brett continued humming for a bit as if not paying attention but eventually his gaze lifted from the screen," No I'm not taking photos" Eddy's relief was short lived,however, as the shorter continued," But I am recording. So lift your shirt so I can see what you're wearing" an evil glint twinkled in his eyes but also the proud look of triumph spred across his face as if he had won," Karma is a bitch ain't it?"

"Brett I can hardly call a pink bunny costume the same thing as a red lace cloth that just screams slut," Eddy protested as he pulled his shirt down further to hide himself," I will not lift it I don't want you staring at my dick….."

" I've seen it before"

" Not in panties!"

The two males began to stare each other down in a silent match of dominance seeing who would obey whom but Brett broke the silence with a sigh," I guess I'll just have to send it to Hilary and Ray to see what they think" he paused the recording letting the threat sink in

" You wouldn't dare" Eddy spat back but instantly regretted his words as the shorter ran out of the room laughing wickedly.

The taller grew pale letting go of the hem of his shirt to run after," Brett get back here! I didn't mean to tempt you! Please don't send it to anyone! BRETT!" He looked frantically for where the elder male went, starting to panic and plead. He then noticed the elders bedroom door slightly cracked open. Eddy stopped his pleads to sneakily creep to the bedroom _I'm going to pry that phone from his cold dead hand_s the taller thought as he gently pushed the rest of the door open, trying to find where his soon to be victim of strangulation was hiding.

Brett's form was seen sitting behind the side of the bed that wasn't facing the door. Maybe he took pity on his friend while hearing the younger panic in the hallway.

" you chose a lousy hiding spot"

" Maybe I wanted to be found" Brett made out with a wheeze as he was tackled then pinned to the floor with Eddy sitting on top of his hips. The younger didn't seem too aware of the position as he tried to pry the phone from the elders hands," Give it to me!"

" You can have it." Brett slowly let go staring a bit wide eyed at the pair of panties and what they attempted to hide: still Eddy remained oblivious too focused on deleting all evidence that proved this happened.

Brett took a deep breath then stuttered out," D-dude you're hard…. Do you get turned on through humiliation…." The words slipped from his lips: His amusement became full of dread after seeing the facial expression his partner made. It was one of pure disgust and shame it was an awful sight despite the way his nose scrunched up being adorable. Brett stayed silent outwardly but his mind went wild with guilt _wait is he crying. Oh my God he's crying!_ He sat up quickly keeping the taller boy on his lap as he put his right hand on the others hip and his left hand found its way up to Eddy's face cupping it," Oh my gosh Eddy I'm so sorry I shouldn't have put you through this. I'm so sorry." He rubbed soothing circles into the exposed skin on the boys hip.

Eddy didn't say anything just closed his eyes feeling defeated and exhausted from all the panicking.

" do you want me to make you feel better?" He heard the soft words before a pair of soft lips planted feather like kisses to his cheek and jaw. He took a deep breath in before slowly whispering back a weak," Yeah."

Brett watched him wearily hoping the kisses would make him stop crying," do you want me to take care of your erection?" He sighed slightly when he didn't get a verbal confirmation but instead got Eddy moving his face away from him to look elsewhere as he nodded: eyes gently fluttering open to look at him through long lashes. Brett used his hand that was cupping Eddy's face to force the younger to make eye contact with him," I need you to say it because a nod isn't consent."

" Well the consent thing didn't seem to concern you too much when it came to the recording and wearing these." The boy hissed being pissed and embarrassed," So I don't want you to just touch me because that would be just another thing for me to feel shameful about. What I want is you to bend me over and fuck me."

" Eddy–"

" No! If I'm going to feel shameful about it I at least want you to feel the guilt of doing it to me!" He huffed begrudgingly _ I don't want to be alone in this awful feeling._

Brett stared wide eyed for a good few minutes just in shock of what was said: the guilt already bubbling up into his stomach making him feel sick but he couldn't deny the boy after he offered to make him feel better," Okay" it was barely a whisper. He looked into Eddy's eyes not being comfortable with what the boy asked him to do _this won't be any better than rape if I just fuck him senseless. It certainly wouldn't make him feel any better either. Damn I feel like such an asshole _ he gently pressed his lips to Eddy's deciding he might as well try to set the mood otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it. The sick feeling never left his stomach as he kissed, touched and caressed. It just made him feel dirtier for trying to cover up the intentions with a false sense of love. The situation was in no means loving it's pure intent was to degrade and humiliate what made it worse was that Eddy was the one getting punished for Brett's original actions and seemed to want it.

Brett bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he pushed Eddy onto the floor making him lay on his back and legs spread open as if a display. _Fuck I can't do this! I can't do this!_ Despite what his mind was screaming he brought two fingers to Eddy's lips then ordered," Suck we don't have any lube."

Eddy slowly took the intruding fingers into his mouth tempted to bite at them instead but he did what he was told: sucking and licking trying to coat Brett's fingers as much as he could with saliva. He was divided emotionally not liking to put Brett through this but remembered how the elder was an asshole earlier;however, through the guilt and the shame pumping through his veins a new feeling appeared: excitement. He had never really done this before, it was a new sensation that overwhelmed the others.

Brett once again put his free hand on Eddy's hip to rub those soothing circles trying to take his mind off the tongue lapping at his fingers. _I can't do this. I can't do this!_ He thought again screwing his eyes closed _Maybe I should just leave him like this and run for the hills _but this time his thoughts were cut off by a moan. He briefly wondered if it came from him but soon realized it was from Eddy. His eyes snapped back open staring in disbelief and uncertainty. He pulled his fingers from the youngers mouth with a wet popping sound," Are you ready?" The boy looked up at him through his messy bangs then gave a horse reply of," Yes."

Brett took a deep breath then pushed Eddy's legs further apart to make it easier _it's not too late to run_ his actions contradicted his thoughts as he raised the youngers hips slightly to slide his spit covered fingers under the fabric of the lace. He circled his middle finger around the tight ring of muscle contemplating on how to do it. He decided to push it in without any warning which earned him a gasp.

Eddy quickly flung an arm over his face trying to hide any signs of pleasure and discomfort. He wasn't used to having things down there but one finger didn't really hurt it was just an adjustment to get used to something pushing in and out," You can put another one in." He could hardly believe the way his voice sounded like it was more of a plea rather than an order. Without word Brett poked a second finger in. Eddy hissed slightly: one finger was okay, but two became borderline painful. He squirmed at the unmoving fingers as he tried to adjust to the new feeling. A few whimpers escaped his lips when a hand pressed down on his stomach to keep him from wiggling," You need to relax and stop moving." Brett spoke quickly and anxiously still in shock of what he was doing to his best friend it seemed. Eddy did as he was told and tried to relax into the burning sensation. The burning didn't really leave but it became more enjoyable as time passed.

When Brett deemed him relaxed enough he started to pump his fingers in and out. To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure what to do besides just pumping them. _It can't be too much different than doing it with a girl right?_ His mind was no longer on running away but on how he could make this feel good. He stared at his fingers pulling all the way out to only disappear again in sick fascination _I wonder how many fingers I could fit into Eddy._ His pace became more brutal wanting to hear the hitches in the youngers breath. Wanting to hear his moans and cries but most of all wanting to see Eddy's facial expressions hoping they weren't as dreadful as the one prior to this," Move your arm I want to see your face." He expected there to be defiance but was only met with submission and obedience _so if I stick my fingers up his ass he'll listen to me. This could come in handy._ Brett leaned down placing a kiss on Eddy's forehead watching him groan.

Eddy moved his head slightly so he could catch Brett's lips in a brief kiss trying to control his breathing. He slowly grabbed the wrist to the hand that was fingering him" you don't have to do this'

Brett kinda frowned that his movements were halted so he decided to scissor his fingers now that he couldn't pump them anymore," Yes I do. If you can't handle fingers, you won't be able to handle someone's cock inside of you. Which I still wonder how it's going to fit but that's why I have to finger fuck you first" he chuckled slightly at the hitch in Eddy's breathing due to the new sensation of scissoring and the words spoken.

" I don't mean that! I mean I don't want to force you to fuck me" Eddy whined

" what's with the change of heart," Brett coed back not stilling his movements

Eddy tried to form a proper sentence," I felt bad okay! I can't let you suffer emotionally just because you were being an asshole" He yelped when he felt a third finger pressing against his entrance soon breaching it's rim

" Wow I can fit three fingers in! Impressive." He spoke excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning. Brett quickly glanced around for his phone wanting to document how many he could fit.

" BRETT!" Eddy whined

Brett glanced back at Eddy," I was paying attention but what if we continued?" He nuzzled his face into the crook of Eddy's neck inhaling deeply before giving him a love bite then began to talk again," What would you want me to do? Would you like me to talk dirty and degradingly or speak with loving words about your beauty. Would you like to be in control or give it to me. Would you like to do it right on my floor where it can be a rough fuck or on the soft sheets of my bed where I could make love to you. Would you like us both to be completely bare or keep everything on" He licked at the area he had just bitten listening to the whimpers from underneath him. He felt the grip around his wrist loosen so again he started pumping his fingers in and out but this time at a slower pace so Eddy could say no to all of it if he wanted too .

Eddy groaned at the words and the movements thinking it all sounded good but it was hard for him to answer with the three fingers up his ass all he could say was," Yes" and a cry of ~ Brett~

Brett chuckled at the replies he was given," You look beautiful like this. Spread out for me in only a t-shirt and red panties crying out my name. Absolutely stunning" he kissed the boys neck again," I'm really sorry about earlier though." He murmured in-between the soft kisses he pressed. Brett continued to rub Eddy's hip," Do you think you're ready for me to take my fingers out."

Eddy stared up at him through hazy eyes then gave a half nod feeling as if he was high off the pleasure. Brett sat up withdrawing his fingers and kinda wiped them on the floor before he stood to get out of his pants and boxers," Have you ever had sex with a guy before?" He tried to make small talk despite both of them knowing that neither were virgins given past girlfriends but Brett wanted to have some pride in knowing that he would be the only male lover.

Eddy propped up on his elbows to watch Brett," No I haven't. Have you?"

" Nope but it shouldn't be too different than doing it with a woman" Brett shrugged but Eddy scoffed at the idea of it being the same," Says the guy who didn't take three fingers up the ass and isn't getting someone's dick shoved up there. It feels different." Eddy stared slightly," hurry up I'm getting cold and needy."

"Isn't that how you always are?" He teased as he folded his jeans up neatly same with his boxers then looked down at Eddy still presenting himself ," Was it a good different?" He asked semi shyly as he stepped between Eddy's legs

" No I was just moaning to raise your low self esteem" Eddy said sarcastically but smiled," It was good."

Brett rolled his eyes at the comment but got back down on the floor so they could continue their fling. He grabbed the back of the boys knees putting them over his shoulders so he could get a good angle and achieve bending Eddy over like he demanded angrily prior to this," Will you be okay without lube." He asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to the youngers inner thigh before sinking his teeth into the vulnerable flesh.

" It should be fine." Eddy grunted at the new position and the feeling of Brett grinding against him along with teeth sinking into his skin.

Brett brought his fingers once again to Eddy's entrance opening him up to make it easier as his other hand scooted the fabric of the panties to the side ," Okay I'm going to push in now just relax." He aligned himself then slowly pushed in. Humming in contentment," You're still so tight even after taking three of my fingers." He leaned over Eddy pushing in until he reached the hilt. He grunted trying to stay still until Eddy adjusted," So so good. You look so pretty filled to the brim"

Eddy whined not being able to come up with anything to say all he could do was reach up to grab Brett's face pulling him down to kiss. Brett grinned kissing him gently then slowly began to move moaning into the kiss then pulled back," Tell me if anything hurts love"

Eddy blushed not sure how it went from humiliation to being called love but he wasn't complaining it was endearing and felt nice to hear," It feels great." He breathed out heavily trying to push back on Brett to get him to move faster. Brett smirked leaning over him trailing kisses down his neck and gave little bites then gently grabbed the youngers erection," This is going to feel even better." He grinned hearing the cries and moans _definitely doing this again so so pretty. He's so noisy I could listen to him all day._ Brett quickened the pace of his thrusts and the movement of his hand until he felt Eddy start to tighten up," Are you getting close?"

" Yeah." He choked out

" good so am I." Brett rested his forehead against his partners as he hit his climax silently . Eddy on the other hand screamed as he rode out his climax.

Brett pulled out gently then got up to Eddy's dismay," Are you going?"

" No, that would be a dick move just to leave you." Brett held his hand out to the boy," I'm just helping you up so we can lay on my bed. Having sex and upsetting your best friend is exhausting"

Eddy grabbed the shorters hand pulling himself up," Was I better than all the other girls?" He asked flopping back on the mattress.

Brett got into bed pulling the covers over them," Yeah. You're the best I've ever had." He kissed the boys cheek," We'll clean you up once we're both awake enough. Sorry about earlier."

" You've apologized like five times… I forgive you for now and I'm also sorry for snapping at you I suppose." He rolled to his side watching Brett who had been staring possessively for awhile," Go to sleep love." Brett smiled slightly watching his boy drift off into slumber. He then looked up at the ceiling," I have a new found power to make him listen to me." He chuckled," Three fingers.'


	5. Drunken nights

" Have you ever said the wrong name during sex while moaning?" Brett was staring at his phone as Eddy tried to fall asleep next to him.

" Hmm no. When you're in a long term relationship you tend to only think of the person you're with" Eddy kept his eyes closed as he talked.

" Eddy you aren't in a long term relationship anymore so you must be seeing other people or thinking of someone besides her." Brett set his phone down on the nightstand.

" I know but I haven't been with anyone since. it still feels wrong to me," Eddy turned his head to face Brett as he opened his eyes" So have you moaned someone else's name while doing the deed?" 

He asked curiously despite not really liking to imagine his friend romantically involved with anyone, even if the involvement was just one night stands.

" I could change that," Brett murmured lowly to himself so Eddy couldn't make out the muffled sounds as he rolled onto his side to watch Eddy in return. They were now gazing into each other's eyes ," I've done it on several occasions while really drunk. Let's say most of the people were to horny to care who's name I said.``

" What was the name?" Eddy tilted his head then bit his lip" You need to stay away from all the men and women plus the alcohol. It can't be healthy. Maybe if you settle down with someone?"

" Yours"

"What!?"

" You didn't let me finish! Yours as in your relationship, I was saying your relationship didn't seem to work out even if you were doing everything right but you still ended up miserable. I may look like I am doing everything wrong but at least I get to be drunk and happy" Brett spoke quickly in panic. 

"Ouch that hurt," Eddy looked away quickly to stare at the wall trying to hide the hurt in his eyes," Do you want to grab wine or sake then so we can be drunk and happy together…"

Brett slowly slipped out of Eddy's hotel bed with a sigh feeling bad for upsetting the younger male and decided he didn't want to get into a big discussion over it if he said no to the idea," I'll grab us some sake from the lobby shop then" he put a hand on the taller's shoulder giving it a tender squeeze," Hey I didn't mean it… I'm sorry for upsetting you. After a few drinks I promise you'll feel better"

" I know you didn't mean to Brett but it's true! I do feel miserable…. It's not your fault. " Eddy looked up at the shorter male with sad eyes," I wasted so much time with her just trying to make it work when I could have been with the person I really like" he groaned and shook his head regretting saying those words already," Just get the beer. I'll be waiting for you right here, sulking" 

Brett blinked owlishly opening his mouth wanting to ask Eddy who he really liked but he soon closed his mouth to nod," Okay I'll grab the alcohol" he reluctantly removed his hand then trotted out of the hotel room to get them something to drink.

\---------------

" Eddy you're drunk stop trying to deepthroat the neck of the bottle"

" You can't tell me what to do!!!" Eddy sat against the wall with a green bottle tucked close to his chest," how else am I going to practice" he slurred as he looked up at Brett with dazed eyes.

Brett glanced the boy over staring at his red slightly swollen lips, dazed bedroom eyes then his messy hair that always defied gravity. Brett bit his lip as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with his hands," Well I know one way you could practice."

Eddy quirked an eyebrow not really catching the hint," How?" A goofy grin slowly spread across his face.

" you could always try to suck me off" The two boys made brief eye contact both sharing their idiotic grins.

" Nah, that's icky" Eddy shook his head no as they began to break out into drunken laughter.

Brett stood up with a bit of trouble but managed to keep his balance,"You're a biter anyways!" He giggled shyly

" How would you know it's not like I've ever bitten you" Eddy tilted his head to the side to lean against his shoulder which allowed his bangs to slide over his face as his lips parted slightly to let a breath escape him. Brett watched how the boy's elegant neck was now completely open and unmarked by anyone.

" Yeah you have. You bit me on my knee once" Brett stumbled over despite trying to take ginger steps," it was in the orchestra pit. You were on the floor me in a chair then you bit me like a dog"

" Grammatically you should have said I was sitting in a chair," Eddy let his eyes flutter closed with a quiet scoff breaching the safety of his lips," Like a dog huh? You must of deserved it, if I bit you" 

Brett now stood in front of the boy with a small pout etched on his face," What are you the grammar police" he couldn't resist himself, he reached out to tangle his fingers with the messy strands of hair that framed the younger males face, he thought it felt just as soft as it looked.

Eddy slowly moved into the touch on his hair," Hmmmmm whatcha doing?"

" Just petting you, duh," Brett continued to stroke lightly as he stared down at Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes with a huff of defiance but didn't try to stop the smaller male otherwise. He tiredly pressed his face to Brett's knee with a yawn before clamping his teeth down on the jean clad flesh as he made a small growling noise.

Brett yelped then pulled at the youngers hair to free his leg from the fierce clutches of teeth," Bad boy! No bite!" He spoke as one would do to discipline a new puppy.

Eddy laughed a bit evilly as he heard the command so instead of obeying he simply cupped the back of Brett's knees to pull the elders legs out from under him with a swift movement. He ignored the complaints as he slowly crawled on top in a mounted position on Brett's slender chest "how about no?"

Eddy smiled triumphantly in his drunken gaze, sadly he didn't catch the darkening look in his friends' eyes.

  
  


\--------

Eddy woke up to something warm and fuzzy tickling his chest. He didn't remember the happenings of last night, their promises nor the I love youse, all Eddy knew was that his head and stomach hurt then there was someone snuggled into his chest.

He let his eyes flutter open to find his best friend in-between his arms peacefully in slumber.

His heart sank with the initial panic that came with the thought that he had hurt Brett because he could feel very well that neither of them were wearing clothes under the covers; however his panic subsided when he felt a pain in the small of his back and the uncomfortable feeling in-between his legs. Eddy didn't have much time to think about it though because the elder started to rustle– due to feeling his startle– then rolled away with a yawn.

He didn't know what to do, he found himself just staring blankly at the wall instead of the movements of the other, certainly his eyes weren't on Brett who slipped out of bed showing the nice curve of his spine and the flex of his shoulder blades as he yawned. He wasn't staring at the hickeys or scratches, absolutely not, his eyes stayed in their place.

Brett figetedly pulled on his clothes trying to keep his anxiety down. Wasn't this what he wanted? It was no lie to say that he had always imagined waking up in Eddy's arms with the knowledge that he had made the boy his but this left an awful taste in his mouth. He didn't want it this way, yet there they were in their anxious silence waiting for who would speak first.

Eddy felt a dip in the bed which signaled that Brett had climbed back in or sat on the edge yet he still did not dare to look, just listened to the words that fell from the boys mouth.

" This didn't mean anything, it was just mindless sex without any strings attached. We were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing so I hope a mistake like this won't break our friendship. Are we chill bro?" Smooth move Brett lying to the guy you like all while forgetting that the drunken man's actions were the sober man's thoughts.

The words were void of emotion and fell with a crushing weight. 

Eddy could feel his heart shatter and his jaw clench, in that moment he didn't want to speak but to curl up and cry; nonetheless he sighed to calm himself so he could speak plainly it wasn't like he secretly wanted it anyways, "Yeah we're chill bro…. Accidents happen … nothing could break me away from you" 

" Do you want me to get us breakfast?"

" yeah I think that would be good but I think that should wait for a moment…"

Neither would say but they desired to be alone. Neither would say but they wished one would reassure it mattered and was more than an accident but the likelihood of that was slim.

Eddy slowly reached out to touch Brett's side before the elder stood to leave," I didn't hurt you did I? Do you feel okay?"

" physically I'm fine… mentally is a different story. Um how about you?" Brett gulped not expecting the question nor the touch.

" I feel sore but otherwise about the same." Eddy let his eyes fall downcass as he thought," Uh I'm sorry about the rest."

" Bro we already said we were chill, do we have to talk about this right now" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them because of how snappy they sounded even to his own ears it also didn't help how he felt Eddy's hand quickly flinch away.

" Yes we need to talk about it! I could have possibly taken advantage of my drunk best friend for sexual relief! That sounds like a pretty serious issue we need to talk about! And we're on tour so we can't have any tension but most importantly I want you and us to be okay!" Eddy huddled to his corner as he snapped back not being able to keep himself from retaliating

" We already said we're chill isn't that enough?,"Brett got out of the bed as he quickly searched for his shoes

" Well you can solve that shit by yourself! And while you're at it why don't you get dressed.

Then maybe we can talk because I don't want to talk about the damn thing right now. It's too early to deal with. And for me the discussion ended before it started!"

He didn't know why he was reacting so badly it's not like Eddy was wrong or was trying to provoke him, but the thing he did know was the pain that was filling his heart. Eddy just wanted to make sure he was okay but it was Brett who feared he'd broken Eddy; When the questions came, it felt like he was being guilt tripped or imposed on which caused his immediate attitude. He really didn't want to talk about it, he'd rather run from his problems and heart like he always did.

They never argued but here the duo was throwing cruel words at one another.

" Fine then just leave, I don't want to see your face anyways!"Eddy waited for Brett to turn away as he slipped out of bed making his way straight to the bathroom with a slight hobble in his stomp. He only hoped he could wash the disgust away. He slowly poked his head out of the bathroom with a solid pout on his face,"and while you're out why don't you learn how to use a fucking condom!"

Brett stayed in front of the hotel door listening to the younger, a small smile spread across his features, not because he was happy but because part of him was proud of the fact that he knew why Eddy had said that; however,it was also because of his more morbid part that felt a strange sense of vengeance in knowing the boy would have to deal with it.

" I thought you'd have more fun this way" he snorted bitterly as he stomped out.

As soon as Brett left the room the smile on his face faltered. He allowed his back to hit against the wood;slumping against the door as his heart fell he let the angry tears spring free from their prisons.

" Holy shit! Why was I being such a douchebag!!! I'm going to screw this all up!" He drew his knees to his chest in a tight hug as he mourned their drunken actions and their dispute, thinking it wrong of him to get such pleasure at the others expense then to revel in the boy's pain, didn't help his own case of guilt. He blamed it on their argument, he'd always been competitive and enjoyed watching people lose, perhaps that's why the strange reveling feeling filled his mind.

\----------------------------

Eddy groaned to the sticky and dirty feeling then realized:

" Crap I don't know if he has HIV or STDs I could be infected! Nope nopity nope! I am not dealing with that today!"

He tried to focus his mind on his physical health rather than the storm in his head. He hoped it would help him ignore the pain in his heart amongst the pain of everything else. The physical was easier to cope with than the emotional because it was something real,logical, explainable but emotion was not logic or explainable it just roamed as it pleased. So he pressed the anger, insecurity and the sorrow to try to get through this day peacefully.

However, his brain had other plans, he just felt so dirty and disgusting as he sat near the toilet on the bathroom floor feeling himself getting ready to throw up; Perhaps from the hangover or his exposed feelings but he would not dare let tears fill his eyes even as the abrupt sounds of puking ripped through his throat.

No he would not cry nor mourn what had been lost for he did not know what he had lost in the first place.

He had lost his girlfriend and now it seemed Brett was slipping through his fingers before his very eyes. He couldn't allow that even if it meant swallowing down his own pride and groveling in attempt to appease his gremlinish friend.

This was just another obstacle to overcome. He could do this…

________

Now that Brett was outside of the hotel he didn't know what to do but mindlessly kicked rocks. The cement scuffed his gucci shoes, he didn't care though, the rocks bouncing against the sidewalk was the only thing keeping him sane and distracted from the chaos. He knew he needed to apologise before the show that night but he didn't want to return to their shared room because it meant he'd have to face the reality of their drunken states and hungover argument over it.

What made it worse was that he remembered every single second of their night to top it all off it was amazing! Drunk Eddy splayed out under him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen and now it was committed to his memory.

********

_ Somehow they ended up in the hotel bed both fully stripped, clothes thrown in disarray all over the floor.  _

_ " It won't fit" The younger male slurred softly feeling lotion being rubbed up against his entrance. The cold cream sent shivers up his spine. To Brett's surprise he seemed rather well groomed and clean down there. Maybe that was why Eddy had spent so long in the bathroom, even drunk the connection seemed to click with Brett. What had he been preparing for? Better question yet who was he cleaning for? _

_ These were all things Brett wanted to ask but decided not to after all in that moment Eddy was his, only his. _

_ " Yes it will, trust me," Brett had hummed in response, nestling himself between Eddy's long legs. The boys drunken haze seemed so strangely innocent. _

_ With his free hand he massaged along the inside of the other violinists thighs to make sure he would relax. _

_ He slowly dared to push some of the cream inside the pink ring of muscle, clean on the inside too it seemed. Eddy must of known that fingers could fit after all," You're so soft and warm on the inside" _

_ Brett murmured wanting to stroke the silky walls but he kept his finger still making sure his partner was well adjusted to the foreign object. It was always strange to have someone's fingers up your ass where they seemingly didn't belong. _

_ Eddy looked down to see the work Brett was doing, his eyes glassy and dazed, face covered in a steady blush " O-oh it is? Maybe I can feel too" _

_ He trailed his willowy fingers down his body to meet Brett's hand, feeling where the elders finger easily entered him. He tried to wiggle his own index finger in which he somehow managed. _

_ " Silly don't do that" Brett couldn't stop himself from chuckling, although he still worried of Eddy hurting himself. _

_ " I'm not the one with my finger up someone else's butthole, so you're the silly one" Eddy giggled while removing his finger,instead, trying to fondle with Brett's hand. _

_ He leaned over kissing the younger's forehead," You're goofy. It won't be the only thing I have up someone's ass" he chuckled trailing kisses down Eddy's face until their lips met. _

_ " I love you Bretty" Eddy sighed into the kiss. _

_ Brett closed his eyes melting into the feeling, using this opportunity to add another finger since it seemed his partner could handle it. He was going to make sure the prep was just as good as the real deal; it made no sense to accidentally hurt the other in a rush so he took it slow: Pumping his fingers in and out, lightly curling and scissoring them to help get a good stretch. _

_ It felt right to have Eddy spread underneath him panting against his lips.  _

_ Brett nipped at the boys bottom lip requesting entry into his mouth, wanting to explore every piece of him in full. _

_ Eddy complied, easily parting his lips for the elder ; allowing Brett's tongue to trace his lips and dart into his mouth happily eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. It was good, but it would also be considered disgusting if Eddy's germaphobic mind were in tact.  _

_ Dainty fingers searched for the taller violinists prostate by massaging alongside the silky walls awaiting for a reaction to signify they had found the nerve bundle. _

_ Eddy suddenly arched his back off the mattress whilst subconsciously spreading his legs wider as a loud moan escaped the barricade of their connected mouths. _

_ Brett pulled back from the kiss with a lazy yet a lust laced grin," I found it" _

_ The alcohol made his voice raspier than usual. _

_ Eddy curled his fingers and toes into the sheets staring up at Brett with a rather dazed look, his cock was already leaking precum onto the navel of his stomach from the fingering. _

_ " is it good?" _

_ " i-it's g great brett" Eddy tried to focus enough to get a proper sentence out but Brett continuing to tease past the spot he had just hit made it hard," p-please again?" _

_ He lifted his hips slightly to help with his plea wanting Brett to hit that spot again. _

_ Brett's face blushed, how could his drunk friend be so cute and sexy at the same time? _

_ " yeah, again" _

_ He murmured, rubbing his fingers right against it once more: Watching how Eddy writhed in pleasure. Brett wanted more, to touch him more and to feel him more. _

_ " Can I put my dick in now?" His patience was dwindling, maybe if he were sober he'd have more control. _

_ " It's too big, won't fit," Eddy whined to the loss of Brett's hand. He tried to bring it back to continue fingering him. His long fingers loosely wrapped around Brett's lithe wrist so he could put the man's hand back between his legs. _

_ Brett felt touched that Eddy thought he was that good at fingering but he definitely had other things he wanted to do, his neglected arousal was throbbing and wanting attention," okay I'll continue fingering you but could you do something for me" _

_ Eddy nodded eagerly since it meant he could get the elders beautiful fingers back inside of him. _

_ Brett licked his dry lips as his free hand slowly stroked his cock," This guy is feeling neglected, do you think your pretty mouth could give him some love?" _

_ Eddy's brows furrowed as if it were one of the most important decisions he was going to make since he still remembered calling it ucky," I can do that." _

_ Brett smiled slightly as he patted his lap in thought it would summon the other violinist forward. _

_ Eddy slowly let go of Brett's wrist so he could scurry over to the shorter male to provide some service. He stared down at the straining erection quizzically as if he'd never seen it before. In a sense he had never seen Brett's fully erect penis before because bros don't look at each other's boners only flaccid lengths to jokingly compare while going to the bathroom or something. _

_ " wanna touch it?" Brett broke the silence after a few minutes of Eddy's staring, the gaze admittedly made him nervous because he couldn't tell what the taller was thinking. _

_ Eddy nodded taking this as permission to do so, he trailed his index finger on the underside feeling the slight curvature and the long vien running up it. _

_ Brett shivered in anticipation when the contact finally came, never in a million years would he have thought Eddy would be willing to touch his nether regions. Despite how many times he had imagined it in his head–Eddy would usually be a lot better at it in his fantasies–they could never replace the real deal. _

_ " Your dick is nice," Eddy slurred slightly, not sure what was considered appropriate to say in these kinds of interactions. Maybe it was better not to say anything at all. _

_ Brett shyly looked away, it was a strange compliment–no stranger than the situation itself ," I thought it was too big.."  _

_ " It's desirable to most people so it's good" Eddy nodded mostly to himself, figuring out how to go about his task at hand. He loosely wrapped his fingers around the base giving a testing squeeze. _

_ Brett mewled slightly then whimpered sulkily," The only person I want to desire it is you..." He knew he should just be thankful Eddy was willing to go this far. However, it was basic human nature to want to be desired by the person he was interested in. _

_ Eddy gave Brett a weird look, it was more sad rather than judgemental or disgusted," Who said I didn't… maybe I like complaining a bit to give you a challenge. I may be boring if I can't challenge you " _

_ He slowly leaned over letting his tongue flick out, lightly licking the tip. He had no clue what he was doing. It was rather strange to lick his best friend's private parts like a popsicle. _

_ Eddy Chen was not great at it and probably would never be but he was trying. _

_ Brett dared to look back at the boy, a shiver running down his spine from the sudden wet contact," Oh?... A challenge. You should know you could never bore me" he interlaced his slender fingers into the dark hair with a low hum. _

_ Eddy slowly pressed his face to the smaller man's pelvis placing open mouthed kisses there–he was better at kissing or licking things that weren't dicks– to show appreciation towards the comment although he heavily doubted it. Even in his drunken muddled brain he was certain that he would grow dull to Brett.  _

_ He submissively nuzzled his cheek against the base of the elders cock with a pur. _

_ Running his fingers through the youngers hair fondly, his eyes locked in on Eddy thinking he was somewhat cat-like with the purring and nuzzling. _

_ " such a pretty kitty," Brett whispered with bubbly giggles. _

_ " At first I was a dog, now I'm a cat. What other animal will I become" Eddy pressed his lips to the underside so Brett could feel the vibrations of his own laughter. _

_ Brett grunted trying to keep any other noise at bay, " Hey Eddy, raise your ass into the air so I can finger you while you suck" _

_ Eddy's face lit up at the mention, he thought it felt strangely good to have Brett's finger's inside of him, he raised his hips–wiggling his ass slightly thinking it was seductive. _

_ Brett was pleased with Eddy's obedience finding it intriguing how well the younger would always respond. Then again this is something Eddy wanted so it was very possible it was a selfish obedience. _

_ " Good boy. You love my fingers that much, huh? You're presenting yourself so nicely for them" he ran his fingers down Eddy's spine before resting in the cleft of Eddy's cheeks, wanting to tease him with having it so close yet so far. _

_ " I love them so much Bretty. Please.." Eddy took the tip to his mouth giving kitten like licks before becoming more eager with each swipe of his tongue. _

_ Brett leaned his head back allowing a flow of moans to fall out of his mouth. Eddy was nowhere near the best he wasn't even close to being good but in Brett's eyes he was all of it and more," You got it. I'll make you feel so good Eddy." _

_ Eddy smiled around the tip before taking it into his mouth giving some strong sucks as a way to show his want.  _

_ Brett slipped his fingers down until he felt the ring of muscle already opening under his touch. He didn't have as good of reach as he did before but he still managed to hook two fingers back inside.  _

_ The angle was extremely awkward allowing barely any movement of the intruding digits but it was all worth it to watch how Eddy tried to fuck himself back on them, the up and down movement either made him take more of Brett's cock in his mouth or more of Brett's fingers up his ass. _

_ He moaned and mewled sending vibrations through them with perfect vibrato. _

_ " You look scrumptious," Brett murmured, giving a slight tug to the boy's hair," I could just eat you. You'd like that huh?" _

_ Eddy just moaned in reply, too drunk on hormones to give an actual response, he was in bliss. _

_ Brett pulled at his friend's hair with sick fascination enjoying the facial expressions Eddy was making in a pleased reaction. He wanted to devour the boy, all his sounds and expressions! It was too surreal. _

_ Eddy slowly lifted his head letting Brett slip from his mouth," More… please"  _

_ Brett scissored his fingers slightly, spreading him out further," You're demanding" he laughed softly," you're cute when you beg. What do you want?"  _

_ " I want you" Eddy looked up into his eyes," I think maybe it could fit… it kinda fit into my mouth so it should.."he pondered slightly on his logic, thinking it made sense. Surely if something could fit in his mouth it could fit in his ass, right? _

_ Brett tilted his head to the side pursing his lips," You really like having attention on your butt huh?" _

_ " no!.. maybe.. yes…I do" Eddy stammered before smiling shyly," Your fingers feel nice…the rest of you must too."  _

_ He whimpered as Brett withdrew his fingers. _

_ The elder took a deep breath," how would you want it" he was trying to keep his self control not entirely sure if this was something the younger had really wanted. In the back of his mind it nagged him that this was a bad idea. He promptly ignored it. _

_ Eddy looked as if he were deep in thought making a very important decision," A position we can cuddle in" _

_ He always had a taste for cuddly sex, it felt safe and intimate, very vanilla much like his romance. It was about love and comfortability instead of carnal lust. _

_ As for Brett sex was a thing done in the most impersonal way: doggy style with touch limited to hands on the hips and where the pair were connected. It was for the pleasure not the stranger.  _

_ For Brett, Eddy was different. He found himself wanting to hold him 'till daybreak whispering sweet nothings as they took it slow. _

_ " Do you like missionary or possibly spooning?" Brett licked his now very dry lips desiring the closeness more than ever. _

_ Eddy giggled to himself before grinning," Let's spoon! I've never been the little spoon before. It sounds kinda funny to have you trying to cuddle me from the back because you're a smol boi." _

_ " I'm not smol where it counts. My dick, my brain and heart are motherfucking huge" Brett fell back with a fit of laughter. _

_ Eddy followed Brett down with his own giggles and an attempt to capture the other man in a kiss," You also got a big nose, but it's pretty, like the rest of your face. Your heart and mind are also beautiful. Although I must say I am more interested in your dick right now."  _

_ He pressed their lips together in a messy kiss until the elder rolled them over so they were lying on their sides with Brett behind Eddy, getting ready for their intense snuggles. _

_ “ Hmmmm grab the lotion.. Want to make sure you don’t get hurt” The shorter violinist murmured whilst stroking the taller’s sides to help him relax. _

_ Eddy fumbled with the bottle, anxious about the matter returning like a train in a station, “ But it shouldn’t hurt right? Right, Bretty?” _

_ “ No it shouldn’t, I’ll be careful.” He took the small bottle from the younger male, carefully pouring some onto his length, rubbing it over until he was satisfied with the slickness. _

_ Eddy glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Brett aligning, an anxious squeak escaped his throat. He curled up ever so slightly as a way to get more comfortable with his sudden fear. _

_ Brett used his free hand to gently stroke up the boy’s exposed side,” Shhh, it’s okay. We’ll take it at your pace. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do okay?” _

_ “ Okay” Eddy took a deep breath to calm his nerves,” Um you can push in.. I think if we wait any longer I’ll chicken out, although I think this is something I really want. So yeah put it in. It’s okay” _

_ He spoke quickly wanting to get it over with. _

_ Brett squeezed Eddy’s hip protectively to show the boy he was going to keep him safe along with taking care of him, to aid in the support he began to place soft kisses along the nape of the boy's neck,” You’re too cute sometimes. Just focus on the cuddles.” he whispered softly. _

_ Brett smiled seeing this position was a good choice since it created a sense of safety, where both partners could easily control the pace, it was comfortable and he could take it slow while lasting longer. A night with Eddy cuddling and penetrating was a pretty good deal in Brett's mind. _

_ Eddy put his hand over the one on his hip, interlacing their fingers," Mmmph" _

_ He made an undignified sound when he felt the tip breaching the sensitive muscle. It was strange to feel himself stretching around something that seemingly had no business being there in the first place. _

_ Soon Brett sat fully hilted," Damn your tight" he inhaled deeply to keep himself from losing control. The way the silky walls were squeezing around him was almost unbearable, if one of them started moving he swore he would cum then and there. _

_ " Your thing feels funny" Eddy tried to adjust causing Brett to whimper against the boy's neck. _

_ " Stop moving please" the elder bit out with another whine needing to hold himself back. _

_ Eddy huffed in mild defiance,but still remained obedient and stopped. _

_ Brett sighed in relief," This is way too good to start so soon…. Maybe some foreplay to build up to the best part" _

_ " But I can't touch you that well." Eddy's brow furrowed, he didn't want Brett to be neglected. He already had a dick in him and some good back cuddles so what about poor Brett getting pleasure. His groggy mind wasn't very comprehensive of just how much pleasure the shorter violinist was in. _

_ Brett chuckled breathily," I'm sure you'll find a way… uh how about you take your hand off mine and try to reach up to put in my hair. I think that works." _

_ Eddy let go with some thought as he adjusted his arm so his hand could lightly cradle Brett's head, he loved to touch the soft locks.  _

_ He purred in response to the fingers massaging his scalp," Yeah just like that, so good" _

_ Eddy blushed in response to the praise given. It made him happy to know he was doing something right. _

_ Brett's hands traveled, one going to his dick the other going to the boys left nipple. _

_ His thumb swiped over the sensitive tip, a smug look growing on his face with the sound it produced from the younger. So sinful yet so holy to his ears," I could worship you and the godly sounds you make"  _

_ He growled quietly in Eddy's ear then nipped his earlobe causing another moan to escape him tumble from those gorgeous lips. _

_ Damn he wanted to devour him. _

_ Eddy wanted to squirm away from the words, it made him feel soft, like he was appreciated for doing nothing except for being there," S-shut u-up t-that's embarrassing" _

_ His chest rose and fell with a whimper. _

_ “ But it’s true” He tweaked a nipple whilst giving the length a quick tug causing the boy to arch and squirm back against his cock.  _

_ Lithe fingers finally let go of the arousal to trail up the boys abdomen and neck until they rested on Eddy’s lips,” Wanna suck?” _

_ He offered in thought it may help the younger control his voice if he was really embarrassed by it. _

_ “ Yes, thank you” Eddy flicked his tongue out to give a testing lick to the tips then swiveled it around the underside, feeling how Brett shivered under the ministration, this motivated him to take the digits into his mouth. Sucking, lapping and swirling his tongue all around them. _

_ “ You’re good with your mouth.You know that?” _

_ Eddy made a noncommittal noise in response, he was just guessing on what to do. It seemed pretty simple, plus Brett was easy to read so it made it easy to figure out what the elder liked to feel. A musician's hands were sensitive; something he planned on using to his advantage to please.  _

_ With a hand in his hair stroking lightly and warm lips wrapped around his fingers, he wanted to move," Eddy is it okay if I start moving now I know I said about foreplay but damn this feels so good" _

_ " Mmmhmmm" his response was hummed in reply since his mouth was occupied. _

_ Brett smiled against his partners neck, soon resuming his motions on Eddy's chest using his thumb to rub one of the pink nubs in circular motions before he pulled his hips back a bit to give a shallow thrust back in. _

_ To say the least Eddy was very responsive to the movement in both places, his jaw fell loose as his lips formed an O shape.  _

_ He gasped and mewled trying to push himself back into the steady rhythm of thrusts. _

_ Brett buried his face more into the boys neck, kissing and biting at the thin skin fully intending to leave marks on the unclaimed flesh," You're sucking me in so nicely, can't believe I've been missing out on this" _

_ He snapped his hips particularly hard in time with his words," Gosh I love you so much"  _

_ He bit down roughly with a deep grunt. _

_ " Mmmmmph" His pleasured scream was muffled by his devotion to sucking on Brett's fingers. _

_ " can I kiss you… like if you spit my fingers out" Brett licked at the bite imprint as if he could heal the puncture wound. _

_ Eddy heard the word kiss and he was on board, so he spit the slobbery digits out then tried to turn his head without headbutting Brett," I like kisses" _

_ " I do too," Brett murmured, this night was like a dream he never wanted to let go of. Their lips came together in a sloppy kiss, neither being sober enough to coordinate it. Whilst kissing the elder brought his now wet hand back down to the boys dick, wiping the spit along its length before taking it into his fist to pump fast and rough compared to the slow thrusting pace. _

_ Eddy cried out into Brett's mouth, ribbons on white coating the dainty fingers. _

_ To say the least Brett was surprised by the quick orgasm but he could hardly blame the younger in such a state. _

_ Eddy pulled back from the kiss with an almost horrified look on his face," I'm so sorry! I've n-never c-cummed this f-fast before… I promise, I'm so sorry" _

_ He looked like he was on the verge of tears for being in such a typically embarrassing situation," I promise I'll get it back up so you can fuck me" he stammered terribly fearing Brett's judgement. If he were with his ex she would of belittled him by now for not even making the sex worth while.  _

_ Brett simply kissed the boy's cheek with a small calming pur," It's okay. You looked so cute. You can cum as much as you want, we have all night" _

_ He calmly assured, honestly he was surprised that he had lasted this long," I'll wait. We can relax"  _

_ _

** _********_ **

Brett pulled at his hair, he wanted to scream that it meant something! But his idiot self decided to say it didn't to the one who mattered most to him. Screaming it to the air wouldn't fix anything.

With the slump of his shoulders he gave into defeat deciding to just get them breakfast. He knew he would have to apologise for his jerky outbreak, only having a small hope Eddy would forgive him. 

He knew deep down Eddy would but he felt he didn't deserve that for being such a jerk. He never did that with his one night stands, always having enough decency to take care of what needed to be taken care of but when it came to his best friend he freaked out.

_____

"Eddy?" Brett slowly pushed open the door," I'm sorry about the way I freaked out this morning but I plan to fully take responsibility now and talk about it if you want. Fuck man I really am sorry… I brought aspirin, breakfast and bubble tea."

Eddy was laying on the bed fingering meditation out on his arm, he used to do this before auditions to help keep his nerves down, it served the same purpose now.

He startled when hearing the elder males voice yet was very happy to hear him," Thank God you came back.."

He was afraid that they screwed up so badly that Brett just decided to leave and not return, he knew it was illogical but it still scared him. Eddy looked over to the shorter violinist then attempted to sit up more properly.

Brety bit the corner of his lip anxiously," Why wouldn't I come back?"

" Because you were so mad at me" Eddy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly," Could I have the aspirin, admittedly my hangover hurts like hell"

His ass was kind of sore too but he didn't think it would be a good time to mention it despite Brett saying he was ready to talk. Eddy didn't believe it, even though he wasn't ready.

" Eddy I wasn't mad at you, the situation was just less than conventional. I guess it scared me " He tossed the small aspirin bottle over to the taller not being sure if it would be appropriate to try to approach him. He'd understand if the boy never wanted him to touch him again.

" I was scared too" Eddy caught the plastic bottle, fumbling to twist it open. He was mildly relieved to know he wasn't the only one that felt the fear of the unknown," It could have been worse though." 

The laugh he had attempted got stuck in his throat, turning more into a choked noise more than anything else.

" I don't see how it could get much worse" Brett sat himself on his own bed across from Eddy's, he wanted to bury his face into his hands but he couldn't while holding all their breakfast and boba.

" My first time with a dude could have been with a total stranger. Waking up in another person's hotel room would be a lot worse. All in all I am kinda happy it was with someone I know well… even if the morning was a bit rocky you still came back to help me. The experience is scary but that thought is scarier" Eddy downed two of the painkillers dry, ready to get some relief.

Brett paled into a ghostly color while gaining this new knowledge," W-what!?"

The happenings of the evening started clicking together, this would explain why and how the boy got off on his fingers so intensely then came so quickly with the small amount of stimulation. It only left one question. Why was he so clean down there as if preparing for intercourse?

" But you were so clean!?"

Eddy's face flushed red, he didn't mean to give away that piece of information that he was basically an ass virgin when it came to the gay kind.

" Oh… well I heard someone talk about how doing that sort of thing could help with stress and anxiety so I thought it would be worth trying because I was starting to get really nervous about tour"

He tried to explain as quickly as he could not wanting to have this part of the conversation, it was weird to admit but then again not as weird as having his best friend's cock shoved up him. His memory was foggy with what happened as for his body it remembered everything.

" Gosh Eddy.. I'm so sorry," Quickly he tried to swallow his guilt, he had lied. He was definitely not ready to take responsibility or talk about it at that moment. He thought the situation would be better if Eddy had done it with other men before, because it would have meant he didn't take something that was important away from the younger. He knew sex was something Eddy saw as what should be romantic. Giving oneself because it meant something, meant that there was safety and trust making the boy want to give all of himself to a person. Here Brett was wrenching it away from him.

Now Eddy couldn't give away what he saw as important because Brett had taken it without being able to give the same. 

He had said it meant nothing destroying that safe illusion.

Eddy offered a weary smile," It's fine. It's not that important"

His words were strained as he tried to get them out just wanting Brett to feel okay. He could fix himself later.

Brett starred agape for a good few minutes until he finally cleared his throat," So for breakfast I got us french toast, scrambled eggs and some sausage. Sounds like some good hangover food ai? Let's eat and maybe rest some more before our show. Perhaps we can watch tv."

Hopefully they'd both feel better by changing the subject.

Eddy's stomach grumbled at the mention of food thinking it sounded amazing to eat despite his will to vomit until his throat became raw," Sounds good, can't wait to chow down but we probably should practice before tonight so we sound good."

" Yeah we probably should," Brett went quiet searching for something to say, anything to say really. It felt awkward and strained to even have such a simple conversation. He couldn’t get his mind off the new information, the night or the morning it all was so wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, no amount of apologies would fix this. So the raven haired violinist did the only thing he could do: Hand Eddy’s food and bubble tea to him. 

The younger eagerly took them with a cordial smile on his face but it was quite obvious that he was in the same predicament as Brett. Neither knew what to say or how to act, the evidence of their late night passions left them stinging with bitter wounds.

Breakfast continued on in a dead silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either, it was pulsing with tension that both boys didn't want to acknowledge. So it went on like that until all the food plus bubble tea was gone.

Practice wasn't much different, the only difference was that violin music filled the silence. Not even that had sounded right. It didn't flow, where there was once harmony there was now dissonance. Filling their lungs and minds, one mistake; one lie had disrupted their dynamic yet both refused to talk about it further. It felt best to forget rather than to relieve rejection that was sure to come. It didn't mean anything more than to have a warm body to sleep by. That was what was said so it was believed. 

Hearts hollow like the music they stared into each other's lifeless eyes. They were drained.

Brett only remembered feeling like this twice in his entire life–or perhaps he always felt like this so he was numb to the feeling– he was in uni, thought he could set himself right from such sinful thoughts of his best friend by having a girlfriend, it didn't last long. The alcohol had always brought out the other man's name ruining what he tried to keep. After that no strings attached relationships became better, they were all thinking of someone else anyways… He couldn't ruin them like he ruined her with one name...He couldn't ruin them like he felt he had Eddy. The second was when the younger started dating some flute girl, he really despised how happy they made each other because he knew it was something he could never have and maybe never will.

As for Eddy he accepted the feeling allowing the small anxieties to be poured into his violin. All of the unstable emotion came out through the swift motions of his bow. It was harsh strikes yet it wasn't unforgiving, it was questioning beckoning an answer. Eddy wanted to know how something so important to him could mean so little to another! He wanted to know why he was stupid enough to put himself in such a compromising position? He never supported the idea of escapism through alcohol yet there he was paying the repercussions of it.  _ Hypocrite  _ ran through his mind, he did the same thing he advised Brett against. Why did he expect a different outcome?

" We sound like utter shit" Brett had been the first to speak, violin and bow in one hand as the other ran through his hair one too many times," Why don't we practice separately to try to figure it out before we try again… I need to shower anyways"

Eddy slowly nodded, not offering much of a response, mind too focused on getting his bow hand to stop shaking.

Brett bit his lip not knowing what else to do after that so he put his violin away with tender motions then stalked off to the bathroom. 

He had no clue how he could fix this, he felt so helpless when it was all subject to time. People say time heals but he did not have the patience for that. He wanted the fix now! Sadly life nor time worked like that, leaving him to settle into the bathroom by his lonesome.

Once the door was closed and locked he stripped off his stale clothes that still smelled faintly of alcohol. It was regrettable. 

They fell abandoned on the floor for Brett wasn't wasting any time before getting in the shower. He needed to clean away the grime of the night and his shame. 

He licked his dry lips noticing the slight speckle of red scattered against the porcelain of the tub, he decided to ignore it, instead of asking Eddy about it he turned the water on allowing it to be washed away probably. His own mind drifted with the cascade of the water down the drain.

___________

" I think we're sounding better" Eddy spoke softly, even to his own ears it felt more mechanical than natural. They were playing it right but they weren't making music just empty sound.

Brett tilted his head back with a groan, " Maybe to an untrained ear we sound fine but it is still crap.. You can't polish shit Eddy"

Eddy took a resigned sigh," Then what would you suggest Brett? It's not like we have many options on what to do, we're doing a violin comedy show. We kinda need to play."

" I know, I know it's just frustrating. Okay?" The shorter of the duo tried to keep his tone even not wanting to seem snappy. His anxiety just had a good way of making either have a meltdown or snap coldly at people.

Eddy nodded in understanding, Brett wasn't the only one beating himself up over the strained sound," I know it's frustrating but we can do this. Like it's gotten better even if not good in quality, better is still better and if we keep practicing it will reach an acceptable sound. We aren't giving up just because of minor setbacks"

He was determined to accomplish this for their fans! They've come this far without failure, this would not be an exception no matter the circumstances. They would not let down the people who made this possible.

____________

Eddy had to look away to refrain from glaring at the cute barbie blonde girl that was currently chatting it up with Brett. It was holding up the line to their small meet and greet they had after the show. 

It was hard not to glower from under his bangs and not to snap, but he somehow managed to stay calm, even as the blond asked them out for drinks.

He was about to cut in but Brett answered first,” Actually that sounds great. Eddy what do you think.”

“ Actually I’m really tired so I think I’m going to pass on that one. But you can go enjoy yourself Brett and thanks for offering” Eddy managed to smile sweetly despite the agony bubbling in his chest. He was angry, beyond angry in fact. Who had such audacity to ask them such a thing especially after what had happened. Then again it wasn’t like the poor girl knew what was going on between them.

Brett sighed, his demeanor seemed defeated when Eddy declined,” okay then, as for me I’ll accept.” 

He licked his dry lips awkwardly figuring maybe the second half of their duo needed time to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will have a continuation with a resolve hopefully


	6. Pretty little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only semi nsfw and a short shot but I thought it would be fitting to put here. Maybe I'll do something more with this idea one day.

Brett stared in amazement as he watched his fellow youtube star raise his bow-long delicate fingers curling in perfect position as his chest rose and fell with focused breaths- Brett's eyes were not on the position nor violin his eyes caught a glimpse of something far more interesting.

Eddy's shirt was riding up from the delicate yet passionate movements he made while bowing whilst simultaneously fingering the music. Brett had expected to see well toned muscle but was instead met with a red tulle fabric with intricate lace designs of roses. His eyes lingered in pure curiosity having his hunches of what Eddy was wearing under his black Adidas hoodie but imagining it wasn't the same as seeing it.

_We aren't going to be able to use this footage unless we crop the frames. I doubt he even realizes that it's exposed. _He thought as his deadpan expression slowly melted away because he knew he'd have to make the other aware.

" This is the first time you've showed an expression while I've played music, let's not forget that you're actually looking at me too!" Eddy snickered breaking the elders train of thought.

Brett hadn't even realized that Eddy stopped playing," Well uh..... That's because your lingerie is showing..." he stammered not sure what else to call it. He had always known the youngers tastes could fall a bit feminine when it came to undergarments but he was still very unsure about this situation and what should be done or said for that matter.

Eddy's eyes lit up as he turned to face Brett," Oh do you like it then? It's really pretty at least I think so." he lowered his violin to set on the desk along with his bow so he could show more of the item he fancied to Brett.

" Yeah it's nice" a gulp got stuck in the shorter violinists throat due to the sight of his friend pulling off his hoodie. It felt considerably weird to be in this situation. Sure they had shared their sexual escapades, banged more than a couple times, held hands under the desk and maybe kissed when no one was looking but that wasn't weird because that was just bros being bros: exclusively. But this, this was strange," Do you wear things like this often."

" hmmm not usually the top but yeah the other stuff I do often, just for fun you know?" Eddy spoke as if it was the most normal thing to discuss and admit too," Can look manly on the exterior but have a fancy little secret underneath,' he winked for effect.

Brett blinked owlishly as his mind tried to process the information. Did that mean Eddy was wearing the other stuff now as well?

" What else do you wear with this?" He decided to attempt at asking more sneakily so his curiosity wouldn't seem as blatant.

" Stockings, gartars, panties then something super secret" Eddy laughed light-heartedly as he ran his hands over the silky fabric that covered his chest," Sometimes I'll wear things around my neck too when I'm alone since that's too noticeable when in public or filming."

Brett felt the heat rising to his face once again as he imagined everything the boy just said. Sure it looked kinda funny now since the boy was still wearing jeans but if he took those jeans off it would be a marvelous sight," Maybe I can search for your super secret item. You have me curious now"

" You were curious before I mentioned it and how do you know I'm even wearing it?" Eddy tilted his head to the side as he snickered–his lips curled up into a grin while his nose scrunched slightly upwards and his eyes squinted like they normally did when he started to laugh," But I suppose you can search for it if you're so confident that I have it on "

He hummed contently whilst shimmying out of his jeans," Maybe you should try wearing this sort of stuff, sometime, you'd look so pretty. You always are pretty though "

" I think I'll stick with watching you wear this stuff. I don't think it would suit me much." Brett fidgeted with his hands shyly under the wave of compliments as he shuffled over," You look really nice in this sort of thing, ya know? I don't think I could compete" he looked up into his partners eyes with a smile.

Eddy hummed in response as he leaned down to give a quick kiss to the tip of Brett's nose," I don't think I'm much competition compared to you"

In his mind that wasn't a lie, Brett was often known as the good looking one of the duo and seemed to be a fan favorite, which often left Eddy feeling neglected of sorts or as if just a supporting role to the real star. Maybe that's why he wore all the lace under his regular clothes just so he could feel handsome or pretty or as if he were something beautiful.

Brett carefully rested his hands on the youngers hips with a sigh even if he thought the kiss to the tip of his nose a cute gesture," Bro, you look really good"

He decided to repeat almost regretting the competition comment," Like really good all of the time"

Out of everything that could of made Eddy blush this was the thing to do it, it even managed to make him look away shyly," Oh... really"

Brett leaned his face to the boys chest to nuzzle into with a purr," I'd never lie to you about that"

" I guess not " Eddy ran a hand through the shorter's hair with a light massage to his scalp as an attempt to show his appreciation.

" You guessed right then" Brett kissed the taller males collarbones with a small chuckle beginning to let his hands roam over the boys body trying to find his secret hidden in the lingerie, slowly his hands traveled down to the boys tender ass. He squeezed as much of it as he could with a hum," I bet I know what your secret is"

He giggled joyously, he had to go about the search logically, since he couldn't see it through the sheer or above the lingerie it had to be something inside or maybe some secret nipple piercings, which seemed less likely but maybe it could be a conversation for another time.

Eddy wiggled his hips with a chuckle," Oh you think you do, huh, then what is it?" he snickered jokingly.

" hmmmmm is it something up your ass? I think I like that idea if it is" Brett listened to Eddy's breathless snickers, knowing the boy was sensitive to the groping

" oh you're such a dirty boy Brett, I think you should check" Eddy's eyes started to glaze over with anticipation.

The shorter violinist took this as a hint to teasingly spread open the boys cheeks then let his fingers travel down to his opening.

A small growl ripped through his throat," I'm not the one wearing a butt-plug so I can't be the dirty one. I didn't even know you liked this kind of stuff"

The taller male startled with a small moan in response to the growl," Sometimes I like to experiment by myself."

He murmured more shyly this time since it was a secret up to his point.

Brett felt his cheeks flare up in shades of reds not being able to stop his mind from imagining Eddy playing with himself in such ways. He wondered how often that the boy did it along with how often Eddy would be wearing lingerie plus having something inside whilst being around him.

" I'm honestly surprised I haven't found out about this until now. Can I pull it out..."

" Hmmm are you insinuating that we have more fun? I think we should finish filming first, the camera is still rolling," Eddy snickered as he glanced for his clothes after all they had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy's such a tease dang. How could he have done Brett dirty like this.


	7. Working hard

" This w

orld tour stuff is so stressful," Brett groaned as he typed furiously at the keyboard of his laptop trying to get all the venues booked.

" We need a vacation" he grunted then slowly reached one of his hands under the desk to intertwine with rully hair pushing the warmth further down on him.

He glanced at Eddy briefly staring into the boys widening and watering eyes,

" Smack my leg if it starts to hurt, okay love? I'll stop if it gets too overbearing " his eyebrows knit together for a brief minute to show how serious he was about it before looking back into the dim screen of his monitor. He kept still while skim reading the terms. A frustrated little growl escaped his lips so he finally gave a thrust into the youngers mouth.

Eddy placed his hands on Brett's knees gently rubbing the smooth skin trying to relax his boyfriend as he took whatever the eldest gave him. Once he felt the thrust he began to hum trying to send pleasurable vibrations through Brett's cock as he pushed deeper.

Eddy grinned internally when he heard a stream of quiet moans and curses escape the boys lips.

He relaxed his jaw, flattened his tongue and hollowed his cheeks to aid in how easily the length would push in and pull out. The hand that was in his hair slowly started to pet and stroke instead of pulling, not wanting to be too rough on its lover.

" You're doing so good" Brett praised through some of his moans which made Eddy eagerly take charge with their movements . He had patiently took it but at the moment he thought it would be better if he took control just so Brett could try to relax while working.

"~ Eddy~" he squeaked out in a higher pitch before biting his lip out of embarrassment from the noise. He just couldn't help it, the way Eddy was expertly swallowing him, the way the boys mouth felt–it was so wet and tight that it was almost too much for him. Brett gently thrusted in bliss to his boys wonderful movements," oh yes just like that! Fuck!"

Eddy chuckled slightly to how verbal Brett was being. It was the praise that drove him in anything he did around the other male. It made him happy to know that he could please Brett like no other. To hear his approval, his moans, gentle touch to rougher grips were as if something holy.

The hand in his hair lightly played with the loose strands before guiding him to stay down on the base. He could feel the simple grinding movement hit him in the back of his throat.

" I'm so close baby. Make sure to spit it out afterwards" Brett grunted through gritted teeth as he allowed his head to lull back. Eddy hummed as his response waiting in anticipation as he began to feel the subtle twitching. He tried to relax his throat so he could try to avoid gagging although he knew that was unlikely. The tip slowly pushed to the back of his throat with one last slow thrust.

Eddy could feel himself choking and making uncomfortable gurgling sounds when he felt the thick liquid spilling in his mouth, some spilling past his lips and dribbling down his lips. He was too much about hygiene to actually consider drinking the stuff thinking it was disgusting despite having a dick in his mouth–this would be as equally unclean if it weren't for Brett always cleaning and grooming himself down there for Eddy's sake.

With a sigh the elder finally slipped his now soft cock out of the warmth known as the youngers mouth.

Brett gently offered his hand to Eddy," Come on spit it out"

" You don't need to ask me twice" Eddy gladly spit out the remnants he could, a look of disgust spreading across his face looking at the white mess now in Brett's palm before the other male quickly wiped it off in a napkin since he had to get back to work replying to emails; getting the laptop dirty was un-ideal.

" Sorry about that baby" Brett pet Eddy's hair absent minded with his now clean hand, his eyes were focused back on the screen without sparing a glance to his lover.

Eddy sighed leaning his head against Brett's thigh before huffing to try to get attention," You better show me a good time tonight as reconciliation since you made me swallow more cum than I wanted to and are now ignoring me"

He started to tuck the other back into his pants so he could at least look dignified.

" You know we need to get all of this done Eddy. I'm really sorry about how time consuming it's been, I really am" Brett bit the corner of his lip," I'll make it up to you in bed I promise"

" Hmm or maybe with takeout and a movie then bed. We probably should spend time together outside of work and not only sex. I just asked for a good time it doesn't necessarily mean fucking. It's a plus though," Eddy snickered looking up to his lover, he was willing to stick around to offer his services since it always seemed to release some of Brett's stress.

" As you wish my dear"

________________

" Brett, you aren't even watching the movie you're too busy on your phone. I could be shoving some chopsticks up my ass right now and you wouldn't even notice"

" Are you?" Brett asked skeptically looking up from his phone

" Well no that was just figuratively speaking; Nonetheless, it still holds true" Eddy groaned in mild annoyance. He reached over, grabbing the remote to pause the movie since it wasn't like they were watching it together anyways. It was silly to even be upset by such a small promise, after all Brett was right about needing to get work done. Despite the logic it still stung with a bitter sensation. Eddy took a deep breath then sighed before speaking.

" Tell me what else needs to be done I'll help."

Brett finally looked up from his phone with a wary gaze," I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

" No I want to spend time with my boyfriend so if that means helping with your share of the work than so be it. What is there to be done"

Eddy shrugged trying to play it cool in front of his already stressed lover.

" Oh... um there's some paperwork that needs to be done. It's in the desk drawer if you want to grab that to do. It's mostly signatures and money things. You're better with money anyways and math" Brett bit the corner of his lip pretty sure he screwed up with getting more work in while he was supposed to spend time with with Eddy, but Eddy seemed like he was okay and understanding of it.

The taller violinist left the couch in search of the important papers needed for some venues and the journal to keep tabs on the money coming in along with going out. Keeping that accounted for was very important, especially when working on bigger projects such as a world tour. It wasn't his favorite thing to do but he knew more about it than Brett had so Eddy was dubbed in charge of finances whereas Brett would do the groundwork. After all papers were gathered he set back towards the living room.

" Bretty have you seen my reading glasses?"

" They're on the coffee table dear" Brett gave a small smile which Eddy returned as a form of gratitude, " Have I ever told you how cute you look in your reading glasses"

" tsk tsk I'm not cute I'm sexy Brett. Sexy with an S sssss" Eddy smirked playfully thinking maybe it wouldn't be too bad if they could goof off while working. He pushed his reading glasses on with a low hum and a hair flip, this was a sad attempt to prove his sexy statement. It only ended with him getting his bangs all in his face.

Brett restrained his laughter but the way his nose scrunched up and the smile that overtook his face counteracted mentioned restraint.

" Do you think it's funny Brett?" He leaned into his lovers personal space to further joke around, not being able to hide his own smile now.

Brett cupped the boys cheeks, pulling him further down, his lips brushing over the other male's," Of course not baby boy"

" Pfft I'm only one year younger than you" He tried to press more to the kiss.

Needless to say the elder wouldn't let him" You don't complain about that when we're in bed, in fact you moan louder"

Eddy blushed with a chuckle pulling back so he could flop down on the couch to start the paperwork needed to be done," You could whisper anything to me during the deed and I'd find it hot"

" I'll make sure to test that tonight then," Brett winked.

" If you get your work done sweetie, you can test the theory" Eddy rolled his eyes settling back into the cushions.

___________

" I'm going to stuff you like a turkey"

"How can one sentence kill the whole mood, I'm literally bent over our coffee table to please you and this is how you decide to thank my kinkiness"

" You said I could test your theory so I did! It was very incorrect though sadly" Brett tutted with a chuckle, his hands sprawled across the small of Eddy's back pressing softly," We'd probably break the coffee table by accident anyways if we did it here."

" Ruining the mood now calling me fat, huh?" Eddy feigned offense in a joking manner.

Brett leaned down to plant a kiss on the boys exposed neck," I'm not calling you fat, I'm just saying I'd fuck you so hard it would break. I suppose I should go back to work anyways though now that the mood is dead"

He quickly pulled away with a yawn.

" Brett Yang don't you dare, you need a break from work."

" It takes work to have sex too"

" I'll do the work in it then so you can relax. It's 2 a.m. and venues can be saved for later" Eddy straightened himself up into a standing position before picking Brett up bridal style with one swift movement.

" or do you want to fight me over that?"

" I wouldn't want to upset my lovely wife so take me away" Brett teased with a snicker, he kinda liked it when Eddy took charge on such things but he'd never admit to it being the control freak and perfectionist that he was.

" an angry bride is like a bat out of hell so you better treat me nicely" Eddy smiled down lovingly at his man.

Once they were to the bedroom the taller violinist dropped the shorter on the bed watching his lithe form bounce a few times before stilling.

" don't worry I'll treat you kindly my dearest love," Brett patted his lap with a soft giggle.

Eddy ran his fingers down his lovers thigh, thoughtfully humming," Thank you." He paused then started to laugh," I just realized how ridiculous I must of looked being pantless yet carrying you down our hall"

He crawled into the boys lap mounting him with great care.

"Ridiculous but I can't say I'm complaining, it's a pretty nice view for me now. You sitting on my lap with nothing on but an oversized t-shirt. But I must say you should definitely take your socks off. Socks in bed should be a sin. Add it to the ten commandments. Thou shalt surely die if thee wears thy socks in thy resting place. Absolutely forbidden" the smaller male traced his fingers along the line of the others prominent hip bones.

" Fine I'll have cold feet because I love you" Eddy scoffed to hide his laugh, he tried not to crush Brett's dick as he maneuvered himself to peel his princess peach socks off his feet to appease Brett's strange disdain.

" Thank you, beautiful" Brett seemed relieved that the monstrosities were being tossed to the floor where they belonged. Knowing where this would all lead he reached over to the nightstand grabbing their bedside lube, it was almost empty but still enough for a few more days," Want me to prepare you or shall I watch you"

" you always get jealous of my fingers when I do it myself so I will let you have the honor " Eddy lifted his hips ever so slightly to grant Brett better access.

The elders face went an embarrassing shade of red," I don't get jealous! They're your fingers man and it's a nice show"

He squeaked out further losing dignity.

" If you say so" Eddy gave a knowing look, deciding not to tease any longer he put his hands on either side of Brett's head leaning down to press their lips together in a tired yet loving kiss. This was a signal for Brett to warm some of the lotion between his fingers before trailing his hands down to the boys butt. He gave a tender squeeze then pat with his considerably less oily hand. He watched Eddy's face to make sure it was okay before he spread his cheeks to slide his lubed fingers in-between to find the boys puckered opening.

" Hmmmm," Eddy let his eyes flutter close, pushing deeper into the kiss: nipping at the elder's bottom lip and licking for entry.

Brett willingly accepted the access since Eddy was opening himself up to the intrusion of fingers, fair was fair.

He wasted no time pressing his first finger in, keeping it still before stroking on the inside walls looking for the spot that would please his boy greatly.

Eddy broke the kiss with a sigh," yeah touch right their baby, it feels good. But you and I both know I can handle more than just one finger"

" So impatient love," Brett chuckled; nonetheless, he slipped in another finger without much warning besides poking at the rim.

" Yeah that's more like it" The younger rocked his hips back into the elders fingers with a simple up and down motion.

Brett's watched his boyfriends pleased face with his own blush," Still yourself so I can start scissoring"

Eddy whined slightly as he obeyed begrudgingly. The sooner he got stretched meant the sooner he got dick, that was something he could wait patiently for a bit longer.

He licked his lips, letting them fall open so all his sighs and moans would be unrestrained just like Brett liked it. The low hum of approval from his lover was everything to him, it was like praise without words. It was one of the best things to aid the verbal praise.

" You sound amazing baby boy. You're making me so impatient too, do you think this is enough preparation" Brett slid his two digits out.

Eddy sat up lazily, " Yeah it's pretty good" he quickly unzipped Brett's jeans, slipping his cock out. It willingly sprung into his large hands. He slid his fingers over the visible vein on the underside of the hardness. Brett was always the biggest Eddy had ever had, then again he never got around much. The elder wasn't as long as he was thick, giving a pleasurable weight to it. The younger loved to admire Brett's cock, worshiping how it felt against him. 

" Your dick is the most beautiful one I've seen and it's so cleanly cut. The head of it, is probably one of my favorite parts," Once again Eddy raised his hips, aligning himself before pushing himself down, making sure to go slow just to be a tease.

" ~Eddy~" Brett threw his head back with a large gasp trying to snap his hips up to meet his lover halfway their.

" Oh yes just like that" Eddy nearly sang out as he slammed himself down fully, he sat hilted for a good few minutes before getting himself into a bouncing rhythm of ups and downs. It followed a steady tempo allowing their moans to flow out in a disarray only adding to their symphony meant for two.

Eddy sat himself on Brett's hips, rolling his hips forward in a grinding motion," Gosh I love the way you fill me up. So good," He tilted his head with a particularly loud moan, feeling Brett's cock brush up against the spot he loved. His own dick sputtered spitting a good amount of precum onto the smaller males shirt. 

" Eddy if you keep talking like that, this won't last long at all," Brett chuckled, trailing his hands up the boys brawny hips. The crevices of the bones made a perfect handle for his hands. Eddy's waist and hips had always felt so delicate under touch," I'm glad you talked me into this. Doing you is so much better than doing work." he softly guided Eddy into a gentle rocking motion.

" You feel so good baby," Brett watched his partner breathlessly, he looked so blissed out. Eddy started to raise his hips again, a subtle smirk playing on his lips.

Eddy placed his hands on the elders chest to steady himself for the tempo he was about to pick up " I told you I was better. Maybe you should listen to me every once in awhile." The new pace he chose was brutal and constant. He was in the pattern of short pizzicato, barely pulling off of the base before grinding back down hard. Once that need was satisfied he changed his technique into long bows, which would take him all the way to the tip only for him to slam back down. Sometimes the tip of Brett's cock would even slip out, yet Eddy still managed to shove it all the way back in. Hitting his prostate almost perfectly. Sooner than he could register he was cumming. 

It had it all, a rising action, a climax then resolution that created an ocean of calm. Eddy collapsed on Brett's chest, ready to enter his post orgasm subspace. Brett had other plans though, not having his own release yet. His grip on Eddy's hips became bruising, rocking the boy on his dick. All Eddy could do was mewl in over stimulation with the occasional whine. Grunts and growls poured through Brett's lips growing nearer, with one last growl he spilled inside of his lover," Eddy I love you so fucking much."

_____________

"Damn I told him not to fall asleep while still in me" Eddy groaned slightly, looking at the morning sun shining in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for all the violin technique references used for Eddy riding Brett 0-0;


	8. Glorious Holius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cracc oneshot I wrote with my writing wife TheFartingRabbit

"That's it for another episode of Ling Ling 40 Hours, make sure to–" Eddy cut himself off at the loud ding of his phone - he knew _that _ding quite well. It was different from all the others, being at a higher pitch than the rest. He cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle, as he thought he had silenced it. "Well, that must mean the bubble tea I ordered is ready, so Brettybae, you now have the honor of finishing the outro."

Yes, he was going to scurry off for some bubble tea without inviting poor Brett.

"Oh, bro, really? Anyway, Eddy is right, time for bubble tea, guys! Accent the like button and legato the subscribe button! Bye!"

Brett shut down the video and turned to Eddy.

"Man, what was that? Didn't we agree on muting our phones when we film?" He sighed and rubbed over his face.

"Well, anyway, we can leave that as it is, but the editor will not be happy. You know how she can be. Let's send her the file, and then we are finished for today. I can do that alone. Have fun on your Tinder date!"

The shorter male snickered, pulling his laptop onto the table to import the video and send it to the editor. He knew that Eddy had not ordered bubble tea - Eddy told him he was on a tight schedule today, so they had only recorded three videos. They could always shoot more - they were living together, after all.

"Yeah, sorry bro. I thought I turned it off, but apparently not. I think it's important, though. I've been looking into some part-time jobs here recently, and it seems I have an interview," Eddy clicked his tongue, a small smirk playing at his lips as he read the message. He quickly turned his phone off to slip it back in his pocket. "I'll help send the video and clean up, but then I'll have to get ready and be off."

He thought he should give Brett a somewhat valid reason for his phone going off, and him being basically glued to it, besides it being a supposed tinder date. He was just really excited for this.

"No, it's fine. I am a big boy, you can go ahead."

Brett knew it was not a job interview, but he had no clue what else it could be. Eddy would eventually tell him anyway - he shooed the other away, transferring and sending the file in the meantime.

Eddy happily trotted off to his bedroom to gather everything he would need for a good and safe night. These were his favorite kind of _interviews,_ as he liked to call them. He found his best and tightest pair of ripped, skinny jeans, the ones with holes high up on his thighs, a plain black t-shirt, a plaid shirt with rolled sleeves he left open to go on top, and of course his black Vans. Then he put some lip gloss on to accentuate his lips and give them some shine. The rest of the 'getting ready' he needed to do could wait until he got to the meeting place. With that, he grabbed his bag and basically ran out the front door of their house. "Be back sometime tonight!"

"Bye!" Brett doubted Eddy heard him, because the door had fallen closed a second before he spoke. He sighed. Eddy had some kind of weird hobby - or maybe a secret girlfriend? - because he always made sure he looked good before leaving the house nowadays. Yes, Brett may be a boy, and normally he would not pay attention to such things, but it was hard not to notice it when they lived together. Brett sighed again. He couldn't even go out and have a one night stand like in the good old days, because once they reached the 3 million subscriber mark, rarely a day passed without them getting noticed in their immediate area. Not including staying holed up at home, shooting video after video, of course.

But even their favourite Chinese restaurant recognized their popularity because of their daughter who played the violin - or viola? Brett couldn't remember. In the end, it didn't matter.

But the problem still stood: he needed a release. Nathaniel and Jordan dropped something in a conversation a while ago - maybe it was time to test that out?

He opened a new window on his browser and set it to incognito mode. Eddy and he interchanged not only their merch, but laptops and sometimes phones as well by accident. So it was better to be safe than sorry, he thought, as he typed in 'holehunter.com'.

He looked through the options; someone called "PrettyHole007" was in his area at a local bathroom. Maybe he should check that out? As he went to book an appointment, the light switched from red to green, signalling the guy was gone.

Frustrated, Brett gnawed on his lower lip. Maybe he'd have more luck on the app? He tried it and yes, one person was logged in. They had only two appointments left; the first about an hour from now. Brett instantly booked it as well as the following one. Maybe he could get more than just a good suck?

But now, he had to wash up. He didn't want to show up smelling like a week old wiener sausage, so, shower it was! In record time, Brett was fresh and smelling nice, and he dressed in normal clothes - certainly _not_ merch. He put on a baseball cap and big sunglasses, as well as a mask - because he was Asian. Now, he could not be recognized.

He still had a lot of time left, but he decided to go anyway. Maybe he would learn something when he was there? Quickly checking his phone, that, yes, the glory-hole user accepted his booking and, after looking at the date on the condom package - yes, also still good - he pocketed it and went on his way. He decided to read up on 'glory-hole etiquette' when he got there.

___

Well, that was a very informative read. Not that Brett knew anything of it. Damn, the guy before him was loud! And vulgar. Brett shook his head - poor person on the other side. It was not nice to be called such degrading terms. Brett finally entered after the other guy sauntered off, leaving Brett alone. Well, not quite alone.

He stared at the hole. Thankfully it was clean, not dripping with cum or pee or anything like that. Horror stories like that were burned into his mind from when he read up on it a few weeks ago, when his friends dropped the hint that these things really existed.

Brett stepped closer, not sure where to start. Should he open the pants right now, and put his favourite - and only - lingling-maker into the hole, or not? Should he wait for a sign that the other person was ready to 'receive'?

Why was this so hard?

Finally, a long, slender finger poked through the hole - it was slightly tan, and the person's nails were trimmed, clean and looked almost manicured. The finger pad itself was a bit calloused, much like a musician's. The finger waggled at Brett to tell him to come closer, and then obviously do what a glory hole was meant for. Getting dick! Or giving it, in this case.

Brett had to clear his throat. Okay, here went nothing!

He stepped really close to the hole and dropped his pants, as well as boxers, to the floor. He took his half erect boy and rubbed it a few times before slipping on the condom. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go unprotected and vulnerable into a hole in the wall. No, scratch that - he definitely didn't want to.

Cautiously, he positioned himself, and slowly inserted his dick. Dang, that felt weird. But only for the first few seconds, and then a large, calloused hand wrapped around his hard length, jacking it a few times for good measure. After that, a warm mouth was on him, and Brett moaned. Only the tip was covered in the person's soft lips, at first. The stranger sucked hard on it, tongue running over the latex covered slit. This area seemed to fascinate the stranger, if the way they ran their tongue over it repeatedly told Brett anything. If anything, it was a tease to remind the customer that the best part was yet to come.

Brett half-slammed his fist against the wall. Yes, he was definitely too sensitive from unplanned abstinence. Or the other person had a magical mouth. Both were entirely possible. He let loose another moan as he pressed his dick deeper into the hole.

He shut his eyes hard, tiny stars flickering behind his eyelids.

Whoever was on the other side giggled around him at the reaction the violinist gave to only some light teasing. They appeared to take mercy on him, though, as they took more of Brett into their mouth, humming as they did so to create vibrations that ran throughout the pent-up man. They weren't even halfway down Brett's dick yet! Surely they were just trying to milk more of these reactions from him.

And Brett was such a perfect specimen and obliged. He groaned louder, and whimpered when the mouth didn't take him deeper. Should he say something? Well, not now, at least. Probably. Maybe. He moaned again instead. He rocked his hips, like he had seen some dude doing on Pornhub, wanting more of that mouth around him. The men in those videos didn't get teased!

The person giggled some more around him, probably finding his need cute, or amusing. It could be either one, and Brett would never know. Lucky for him, though, the hip rocking did earn an appreciative hum from the other party, before they went down all the way, sucking around his base.

Finally, he was completely engulfed in the hot mouth. Brett ripped the mask from his face as he moaned again. Yes, that was more to his liking. He rocked his hips into the willing mouth. At first he went slow, before going faster.

Was the other person rubbing themselves? Would they also get something out of it? Probably. They didn't do it for money, that was for sure - he hadn't needed to pay for this 'service'. Brett would never suck cock, never in his life. He liked sticking his lingling-maker into someone, not having it down _his_ throat - but that thought vanished when he hit the back of their throat. Damn, the other person was good!

They hollowed their cheeks, bobbing their head with every thrust to give the utmost pleasure to Brett. His moans seemed to urge the person on to make it even better. They were willingly deepthroating him!

That was too good of an opportunity to let it go to waste. Women were rarely able to take him that deep - not because he was overly long or thick, but because most hated it. And to have someone willing to do it was simply heaven.

His thrusts sped up as he moaned, and with each thrust into the back of the throat, his dick was massaged and further stimulated.

It would not take long for him to cum. He read that he needed to tap twice against the wall to signal he was very close. He wasn't sure if he needed to do it with a condom on or not, but he did it anyways just to be sure.

They swirled their tongue and massaged it on the underside of Brett's cock, mostly doing this at the sensitive head or base to make sure he'd cum.

Brett pushed one last time into the hole before he moaned loudly and came. His seed was spurted into the condom and he needed a few moments to regain his brain and breath activity.

He rested his forehead against the wall, not moving much. Well, that was embarrassingly short. He didn't have a bull's stamina, two hours with no end in sight, but dang, most of the time he at least finished past the five minute mark!

What would the other person now do? Were they disappointed? Would they laugh at him now?

They did nothing of the sort, just suckled on his soft dick for a bit to keep him warm. It seemed that they understood that he was really pent up and just needed something like this. So they held him in their mouth, occasionally giving a kittenish lick, but otherwise, they were very still.

After taking a few moments to recollect himself, he stood straighter and pulled his soft dick out. He tied off the used condom and threw it in a strategically placed bin only a foot away. He booked two appointments, and knowing his body, he would not take long to be ready again.

He swallowed. So far so good. Nervously, he checked the next appointment. Yes, the next one was more of a ... heavier sort. He had booked sex, not just a blow job.

Rummaging through his pockets, he found another condom. Well, hopefully this would last a bit longer than before. Brett was still embarrassed about that - his cheeks were red, and it had spread over his neck and onto his chest. Even the tips of his ears were warm. Thankfully, the person on the other side couldn't see him and didn't know who he was.

He wiped his dick clean before he stepped close again, contemplating if he should put on the condom or not. Well, yes, he should. So it began once more.

He rubbed himself to hardness - it took this time a bit longer than before - and wrapped himself up. Then he inserted the dick once more.

It sounded like the person on the other side took something out of themselves, the wet noise of it slipping from their hole being prominent. A butt plug, perhaps? That would make sense, staying stretched for getting fucked. They must have taken their pants off a long time ago, given that there were appointments before Brett. The calloused hand returned to Brett's dick, feeling him up and down. They positioned themselves to slowly press down on the dick behind them.

Brett tried his best not to just start thrusting into the warm, wet hole, and it was really not easy. He pressed his lips together, biting hard on his lower lip as the sensation grew. It was impossibly tight, and Brett could not wait to finally fuck into that. He may have to mark this as his favourite spot from now on. The blow job was good - no doubt about that - but damn, the other part was heavenly.

Finally, the other person let him bottom out, and Brett released another groan. Everything felt so perfectly squished, and the walls contracting around him were unbelievable. Thank goodness he had selected to be sucked off beforehand - otherwise, Brett would have cummed in no more than ten seconds, like a fucking teenager. Giving the other person ample time to get used to a dick in their - Brett assumed, here - ass, he started grinding slowly. If the other person wanted it faster, they would surely let him know. The other person seemed wary of letting their voice slip, so instead they lightly knocked on the wall to let Brett know it was okay for him to thrust harder. They were very well prepared, it seemed, so it most likely wouldn't hurt them. Probably.

Taking the knock as the invitation it was, Brett started thrusting instead of grinding. He still went slow, though. After another knock - Brett was not sure if he imagined that or if that actually happened - he picked up his speed ,and was now ramming his dick into the tight hole. He panted and moaned, feeling the walls convulsing around him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he moved vigorously. Brett wished there was something to hold on to, but sadly only a clean - hopefully clean - wall was in front of him. He couldn't grab the hips to go deeper or harder, but as long as he didn't slip out, it was okay.

They bounced carefully with each thrust, tightening slightly to give as much sensation as one could in this situation. It was a bit harder to give pleasurable sex when seperated by a wall. But they were trying.

Brett was almost lost in the pleasure as he pounded into the wall. Yes, it was very different from the usual sex he had, but it was also better on so many levels. No talking, no awkward fumbling - at least none the other person could see - and certain aspects of this scenario were also very alluring. For instance, he could fuck his best friend right now and he wouldn't have a clue.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of Eddy. Who the fuck thought about their best friend while pounding into a wall? Right, no one who was sane.

He rested his forehead against the wall again as he furiously thrusted into the willing hole. Glory hole, indeed.

The person on the other side finally let a small moan escape them. It was definitely a dude on the other side - the tone was deep, yet very warm. Brett must have been doing good, making his mystery partner feel great about the sex they were having.

This spurred him on - his thrusts went as deep as they could get, his speed was even faster now, and the moans spilling from his mouth were endless. For sure a favourite now.

Brett couldn't even tap on the wall - he pounded twice on the wall with his fist before releasing a loud groan as he came again. He thrusted shallowly to ride out the orgasm. Hopefully, the other person came too, or had at least fun with it. He would be crushed if his next appointment was denied.

But for now, he just tried to catch his breath - again.

The man on the other side panted, but they made no effort to pull away from Brett. Again Brett's dick was just being warmed by the person on the other side. They were catching their breath, too.

Brett rocked his hips one last time before pulling out of the perfect, warm cave. He knotted the condom, and it met the same fate as its brothers and sisters before them: the bin. All his precious mini-linglings would dry up and die a horrible death in the darkness of the garbage.

Brett wiped himself clean as best as he could and knocked on the wall twice to catch the attention from the other person.

"Um, thank you."

The person cleared their throat seeming unsure of saying anything, "It's my pleasure, hope you have a good night, sir." They cleared their throat again.

Brett froze when he heard the voice. It was darker, not as clear, and significantly lower, but that was ... oh no.

He shook his head, nope, not gonna happen. He imagined things, stupid things. The sex made his brain hear things that weren't there.

"Um, yeah, will do. Bye."

Brett was not an athlete; he was a musician. But still he ran as fast as he could out of the bathroom to stumble home. Eddy was out on a date. A date with a nice, long haired Asian-girl. He would blabber about that the whole time when he came home, for sure.

Eddy was _not_ the person behind the wall; he just misheard. Brett didn't have perfect pitch, so it was just his mind making things up, oh yes. That was it.

When Brett reached the shared apartment, he had almost convinced himself.

"Please be there waiting for me, oh god, please Eddy be there."

When the older man opened the door, his heart sank. No, he was not here. Eddy was still not home.

He gulped and went to the bathroom to shed his clothes. Now was a perfect time for an oversized hoodie and soft sweatpants. And a shower. Definitely a shower, first.

After that cleaning ritual - which didn't help at all - he took out his phone and laid on the couch, waiting for his best friend to come home.

Eddy came home around an hour after Brett had arrived. He slunk through the door sluggishly - he was a bit tired, admittedly. The slight limp in his step just made him want to fall into bed and sleep, all night and day. Those were his plans, and nothing would stop him.

Except maybe his best friend on the couch, who was watching him like a hawk.

"Did you fall down and hurt your leg? You are limping, Eddy."

Oh no, Brett knew what that could mean. Limping - according to the internet - was a dead giveaway that someone had anal sex - or at least, the chances skyrocketed.

"Did you have a nice job interview? Will you have the job anytime soon?"

Brett slipped off the couch and went to Eddy, in his mind dead-set on confronting his best friend. Otherwise, he would not sleep the whole night, dreaming of possibilities and 'if's and 'when's. It would be torture for him, so he'd rather torture Eddy right now. His best friend looked like shit. Or was shagged a lot - no, scratch that. This was the wrong train of thought.

The older violinist took a deep, calming breath and looked Eddy straight in the eyes with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, it was really nice, definitely got the job." Eddy gave Brett a lazy smile. It had gone really well, in his opinion, besides maybe the rude guy. The rude guy made him pissed - what a jackass. Other than that, his night was really great. "Yeah, yeah, I'mma head to bed."

He didn't really give a clear answer to his limp - he was too focused on hitting the z's. The younger man slipped past Brett, avoiding contact with him. It was bedtime, and nothing was stopping him.

Brett grabbed Eddy's arm and spun him around to face him.

"Just one more question though, Eddy, just one tiny thing. You see, I went out today. I had a very nice, but strange encounter. Do you know the bathroom on 2nd Street? The one no one ever visits because it's always closed? Well, to my surprise, it's not closed. Well, it is for normal use, and stuff - but do you know what else I found there? Something highly interesting, I must admit. I would never have thought it was possible. Can you follow me here?"

They'd known each other long enough to be able to tell when the other lied. Brett begged to every deity he knew and didn't believe in, that Eddy would just brush him off, scoff at him, and deny everything while still being honest.

"Yeah, I know that place. Gay people cruise there, it's known to be a cruising site. But can I go to bed? I'm tired and that seems unimportant. It's not my business if you go there in your free time," Eddy whined, just wanting to go to bed. He didn't care to have this conversation right now. Shower and sleep - he was dirty and in high need of a bath.

"Why do you know that? And why ... no, scratch that. I heard you, Eddy. You were behind that wall, right? Tell me the truth!"

In a desperate attempt, he gripped Eddy's shoulders and pressed him against the wall. "I beg you Eddy, please tell me it wasn't you."

"I know that because I cruise there," Eddy sighed, leaning against the wall. Why did life hate him? It wasn't anyone's business what he liked to do after recording. He was a grown-ass man and he had a life. "If I tell you it wasn't me, can I go to bed, please?"

Being pressed against a wall wasn't exactly a part of his normal nightly routine.

"Only if it is the truth." Brett came closer, almost pressing their bodies together. He looked up at Eddy, as he was, sadly, still the smaller one. "Tell me you didn't suck me first, and then let me fuck your ass."

"Fine, it was me - and I figured it out when you took off whatever you had on your face, and I still let you. You had an appointment, so duh, I let you. I let a lot of people do that." Eddy looked forlornly towards his bedroom. He didn't see why it was such a big deal. Brett went to get relief, and he got it, so why did it matter if it was his best friend he got it from?

The man was speechless. Eddy, very apparently, couldn't care less, while he, on the other hand, was on the verge of a mental breakdown?! This was not fair, oh no.

"Why?" He whispered. Sticking one's dick in a hole wasn't the best thing he had ever done, so he wasn't one to judge, but _why_ did Eddy do this? Was he _that _hungry for dick?

"I'm hella gay and I like dick, but can't publicize that. Same reason you went to a place no one could see you." Eddy ran a hand through his hair with a little sigh. Apparently he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

"I didn't know it was a gay cruising site. It could have been a woman behind the wall; I for sure didn't know until you moaned like a bitch in heat, and then even thanked me for fucking you. But anyway, that is not the point. The point is: why be the one behind the wall? Do you... do you like being fucked? Well yes, apparently - but, like... for real?"

Brett couldn't understand that completely. Receiving head was better than giving head, right? And sticking his lingling into other people felt better than getting a lingling in his butt, right? Well, at least for Brett.

"Like you have a right to say I sounded like a bitch in heat, did you hear yourself? And also, you finished in under five minutes with that head I gave," Eddy quirked an eyebrow, no reason for name calling, "Yes, I like being fucked. Along with being very gay, I also like being the submissive partner. Is that a problem?"

Eddy didn't exactly plan on outing himself like this, but his options right now were limited.

"Well, yes, of course it is! Of course it's a problem. Eddy, you like getting dick, I like giving dick. We could have fucked all along, and then I wouldn't be so pent up that I finish in under five minutes!" On Brett's face spread a grin, "Also, you know I'm clean. No more changing random partners, and we don't have to be afraid of getting found out. It's perfect!"

Well, that sounded oddly like Brett wanted them to be a couple. But his mind was rather one-tracked, at that point.

"Even better: we both live together, so we don't have to be outside, and all that shit!"

"You know they say it's bad to sleep with your co-workers..." Eddy's brows furrowed as he looked down at Brett. What was he getting at about this? Dating, fuck buddies, stress relief? This didn't seem like a particularly good idea - but also, it wouldn't be as many people using him. Which was probably a good thing. "Maybe we could do that."

"Yeah. Also, how many times did the guys take you raw without consent? Wait, please don't answer that. You're clean, right? Great."

Brett was excited now. For what, exactly, he wasn't sure. But this could be the solution to all their problems! No one had to know they were fucking, and they didn't need to worry about all the other stuff. They could even have quickies anytime they wanted; it was way better than going to cruising sites. Also, Brett was pretty sure Eddy was good at sucking even when he wasn't pent up like crazy. And Eddy's butt was nice and firm and felt really, really good.

"Also, um, will that be an exclusive thing or nah? Just wondering."

"I'm clean, I had my shots and no one has ever done it raw. It's a rule, and I can feel if there is no rubber on... I don't mind if it's exclusive, but do you know what that entails? And can we finish discussing this in bed? I'm fucked out," Eddy rubbed his eyes, waiting to be freed. Being pressed up against the wall wasn't his thing in that particular moment.

"Oh, yeah, cool, sure. No fucking around anymore, only with each other, sounds good?"

Brett dropped his hands from Eddy's arms and stepped back.

"Um, do you... do you need help with, um... anything?" He swore he wasn't trying to say butt. Or had anything else in mind. Not him, not Brett. Of course not.

That didn't stop the almost too-wide grin from spreading. "I can help you, you know."

"So like dating, or like fuckbuddies? Only monogamous together," Eddy thought it seemed to lean more towards the dating, weirdly enough. He was probably just misinterpreting - and what the hell was Brett planning? The way he was asking made it sound like he wanted to fuck again. Why was Brett so intent on fucking him, and being the one to do it? Wasn't he just freaking out about them fucking a few seconds ago? It made Eddy's head hurt. "I'll show you what you can help with when I get in bed."

He patted Brett's head, hoping he'd move.

"Oh sure, sure, whatever you prefer."

He stepped out of Eddy's way and followed the younger man into the bedroom - Eddy's bedroom, to be precise. Brett had been in there hundreds - if not thousands - of times already, but never like _that_.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, waiting for Eddy to say or do anything. Eddy flopped on his face on top of his bed. Yes, this is what he truly wanted, so amazing. Then he remembered Brett was there, expecting to be useful. He rolled onto his back to slip out of his jeans. "I need to take the plug out."

If they were a weird thing now, then this wasn't a terrible thing to show his best friend. His best friend that he had already fucked.

Brett just nodded. He still couldn't believe what was happening right now. Only as Eddy laid sprawled out for him, naked from the waist down, did he slowly begin to realise what exactly they had agreed upon. But Brett was a master of pushing down troublesome thoughts; he would care for that later. Maybe tomorrow. Instead, he focused on the now. And now meant helping Eddy to remove the plug.

He gently slipped between his long tanned legs and put one hand between the cheeks he was pounding into mere hours before. He felt the silicon loop and slowly hooked his finger through it, careful not to jostle Eddy or hurt him when he removed the plug.

The plug left the hole with a wet, overly loud sound in the silent bedroom. Brett stared at the wrinkled muscle, which quivered now that nothing was in him anymore. It was so pink!

Eddy closed his eyes with a sigh. It felt nice to have it out of him, finally. He liked it, but... having it in and fucking people for almost the whole night was pretty tiring. The younger violinist debated with himself if he needed to clean the lube out, or if it would be okay to leave it in for the night. He blinked his eyes open to look at Brett, and to see his reaction. Maybe he would chicken out of this whole thing now. "You're staring quite a bit."

"Well, I've never seen it so up close before." Brett shook his head to clear away the thoughts. "Do you want to take a shower, or will you just go to sleep?"

The older man was not sure what to do with the plug: he didn't want to leave Eddy on the bed and clean it, but on the other hand, it was covered in lube and was kinda disgusting in his hand.

"Well, first I think that needs to be sanitized, but maybe I can just sleep like this. It's not too bad. Just a bit wet. I don't think it'll hurt me." Eddy tilted his head back to rest in the pillows, exposing his neck.

How badly he wanted to mark the bare expanse of skin was a shock for Brett. He had to force himself to look away.

"Yeah, I can do that. Maybe you should go to sleep, then. I um... I... I think I will wash this thing, here." He got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

What was happening? Did he go crazy? Probably not, but his dick was pretty interested right now. Logically, he knew Eddy was very tired and had gotten enough dick for today - but maybe he would still let him? Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

But when he came back to the bedroom, Eddy had his eyes closed.

Brett placed the clean plug on his nightstand, grabbed a blanket, and after shedding his clothes, he slipped beside his best friend, covering them both with the blanket. Eddy immediately snuggled to the blanket, enjoying its warmth. Warmth attracted him - he was like a moth to a flame, when coming to it. He just liked absorbing all of the heat. It was his. All his.

Eddy hummed, pleased.

Brett put his arms around Eddy and pressed himself close, sharing his warmth. He didn't mind the closeness, and it wasn't the first time they were cuddling.

It was, however, the first time they did it naked and with their skin touching. He bit his lower lip as Eddy rubbed over his sensitive parts. In retaliation, he kissed his neck. When they were lying down, there was no height difference, thankfully. He started with kisses, and soft, unsure licks, not really knowing if that was fine now or not.

Brett tasted the salty skin, and it reminded him what Eddy had done for, apparently, hours. No wonder he was so tired.

Eddy mumbled something a bit incoherent in reaction to what Brett was doing. He wasn't fully asleep, but still pretty out of it. So most things that escaped his lips just sounded like unintelligible noises. The younger tilted his head slightly with a mewl, eyes still not daring to open. The very sleepy man didn't appear all too concerned with what the very awake Brett was up to.

Brett was even more concerned on his part, for that matter. He just hoped Eddy knew it was him, not some stranger.

He kissed his neck more boldly now, alternating between sucking and licking - and for good measure, he threw in some soft bites as well. He had to be careful, though. Marks were a big no-no, because they couldn't use makeup to cover it well enough. They needed to film on camera for a living. That would just not do.

His hands travelled over Eddy's body, finally getting to feel the person he did the deed with. His hands wandered under Eddy's shirt as well, touching his best friend very inappropriately. He rocked his hips against his lower pelvis area and let his lips wander upwards to bite softly into the earlobe.

Eddy gave a higher pitched giggle. Brett may have been trying to spark more sexy times, but Eddy had something else on his mind. "Tickles."

He giggled again, squirming slightly against the elder as a means to escape. Which, in the end, really didn't do much, because moving away meant no more of the divine warmth.

The older licked his lips and pressed even closer, snuggling his slowly awakened dick between Eddy's cheeks as he pinched his nipples. That shouldn't tickle any longer; it was clearly not an innocent touch. Not that Brett or Eddy were innocent at that point any longer.

One hand took pity on his poor nipples and wrapped itself around Eddy's limp noodle to give it a little bit of attention. More like _a lot more_.

Eddy squeaked. "Brett!"

A whine sounded from the back of the younger's throat. The nipple pinches had jolted him into awareness of what Brett was doing. And, well, the hand on his tired dick. He blinked his eyes open to glance at Brett - that fucker, what was he thinking!?

Brett - to his defense - didn't think much; he was just _testing the waters_. He lifted his head as Eddy addressed him and raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

His lingling-maker was fully erect and pressed between Eddy. With all the fucking Eddy had done and not cleaning any of the residual lube, it would be easy to roll him on his stomach and fuck into him.

"Go back to sleep, Eddy. I'm just trying something," he whispered. _Trying_ was a very generous word.

Eddy squinted his tired eyes - apparently inviting Brett into his bed meant consenting to something he wasn't aware of. Ball of freaking hormones. Eddy had to give the man some leeway, though. Brett was way more pent-up than him. The elder didn't get to go out and fuck around basically every night, like Eddy was able to. "Tired, sleep, yes."

He nodded. Yeah, he'd go back to sleep, and let Brett 'try' this thing he wanted. Eddy said yes, so it was probably okay.

As soon as Brett heard the tiny 'yes', it was set for him. But he knew that Eddy probably didn't consent to it - no, scratch that, he _did_ consent to exclusive sex, right? So it should be fine, and Eddy had no reason at all to be grumpy about it afterwards.

Brett leant his head down again and bit softly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder - a perfect spot to leave marks, because the camera wouldn't pick that up. Well, it was covered anyway.

His hips started rolling into Eddy's, more teasing the other boy and himself than anything. The remaining lube spread and coated Brett's dick. His hand around Eddy's cute noodle was beginning to move, too.

The rubbing speed picked up a tiny bit, and Brett rubbed over the loose and stretched opening, breaching it a tiny bit without any resistance. He hadn't planned on actual fucking - but Eddy's body was so warm, so compliant and oh so welcoming to him, that, as he rubbed his head against the opening in a teasing manner, he _accidentally_ slipped in. With his whole length. Damn, Eddy was really well stretched.

Eddy let a soft moan escape him. Damn, how was he supposed to go back to sleep like this? His ass – along with his dick – was sore and needed a break, yet it felt so, so good to be filled again. Eddy wasn't sure if he wanted to whine to show he just wanted time to actually sleep, or if he wanted to moan for more because it felt so good.

Brett would take both either way, to be honest.

He rolled them over and gripped Eddy's hips, like he wanted to do a couple of hours earlier, and lifted them as he got into a kneeling position. Eddy was clearly too weak - too sleepy - to support himself, so Brett would do that for him. He pushed in deep - deeper than before, simply because he could. No annoying wall was between them, this time. And also, no condom. Brett smirked. He would mark Eddy as his. And he hoped he wouldn't get hit afterwards, when Eddy was fully awake and knew what they had done. So he pulled out almost completely before ramming his dick inside again. Every time he pushed into the warm hole, he angled his thrusts a bit, hoping to catch _the spot_ as the website described the prostate. It should be somewhere - and, once found, he would abuse it mercilessly to make sure Eddy got something as well from it this time. Eddy's fingers curled into the sheets under them as he let out moans - or were those screams, ripping through him? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he felt good. The boy didn't have much to complain about, except one thing. One very important thing. Where was his fucking blanket, and why wasn't Brett warming him anymore!? When the elder rolled them over and kneeled behind, the blanket had basically slipped off, or at least wasn't touching Eddy - and Eddy wasn't getting as much physical contact as he wanted.

He uncurled one hand from the sheet below to reach behind, even if at an awkward angle, and smack at what he could touch of the elder. That, and a discontented huff, was his way of saying _give me heat._

Why Eddy wanted heat and close bodily contact was beyond him - he'd had a whole night behind him with only one thing connecting - but Brett acquiesced, and leant over Eddy to kiss his neck. His thrusts were still coming in rough and fast, and as he gripped around Eddy's noodle, he realized how hard it was. Seemed like Eddy liked getting molested, even if he whined about being tired. Well, if one could even call that molesting.

Brett kissed the presented neck and licked over the outer shell.

"What do you like more, hm? Getting fucked by a stranger, or by me, when we can touch and kiss and all that?"

He didn't really expect an answer - instead, he angled his thrust again, hitting the sweet spot dead on.

Eddy's toes and fingers curled, back almost instinctively arching as he cried out, "B–Brett!"

He was awake enough to move, so he was awake enough only to get out Brett's name. Eddy felt his eyes grow wet with his pleasured scream - a few tears were better than drooling, on the bright side.

Brett halted for a second before he grinned. Eddy's body was now very tense under and around him. The small jolt was also a dead giveaway. Yes, he'd found _that one spot_.

A bubbly giggle broke through but was soon replaced with a moan as he pushed his lingling-maker into the spot over and over again, making Eddy clench and shudder around him every single time.

He grinded specifically against that spot after every thrust as he moaned in Eddy's ear, kissing his neck and cheek.

"You feel so _good_."

It was absolutely no wonder why Eddy did this - for Brett, it felt amazing!

Eddy withered under Brett with a strangled moan, clawing at the sheets as he did. Maybe if he just crawled away, he could get some rest. It was all too much for him. So much stimulation! The younger tried his idea of crawling - Brett's grip on his hips didn't really help the cause, but he _needed_ to get away from Brett's lingling-maker and the punishing rhythm!

Brett licked over Eddy's neck and bit him on the shoulder while pushing deep inside him. The hand on Eddy's hip tightened as he noticed that Eddy tried to get away, and the hand around Eddy's small peepee jerked faster.

"I'm cumming, Eddy. God, you are so good."

Almost no words could describe Brett's feelings right now. It was like he had tunnel vision; only his and Eddy's passion mattered. His hips snapped forward, burying him deep into Eddy as he finally came, coating Eddy's insides white, marking him.

Eddy came with a little cry as the warm, thick liquid filled him. It was an entirely new feeling, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He opened his tired eyes to look back at Brett, panting. He was out of breath, and even more exhausted than ever. The younger couldn't really understand how he was so good when he hadn't done anything, but he'd accept the compliment.

Brett positioned them on their sides before slipping out and rolling over, so that he was face to face with Eddy. He gently took his head in his hands and kissed him on the nose.

"You are perfect, Eddy. If you were a girl, I would fuck a baby in you. Again and again and again. Just so that you are mine forever."

His lips closed on Eddy's, and contrary to his words, he kissed his best friend softly. Eddy pressed into the kiss, moving his lips languidly against Brett's before pulling back. He didn't say anything - he probably had no room to tell Brett he had a weird kink when he himself frequented glory holes in his free time.

Brett slung his arms around Eddy and pulled him close before finally throwing the blanket over them.

Was it weird to fuck his best friend? Probably. But for Brett, it felt right.

Eddy snuggled into Brett and the blanket like he had the first time, trying to suck the warmth from the man without getting fucked this time, hopefully. Then he thought, "Guess this means I gotta delete my account on the Holehunter app now, since I won't need it."

He mumbled his first full sentence since he hit the bed.

"You have me now, you won't need another dick. Unless you say I didn't satisfy you. Then I will gladly show you my technique again."

He rubbed their noses together and grinned. Brett was pretty sure Eddy could not withstand another round, he was more than fucked out. But Brett wasn't. In 10 minutes, he could go again for sure. But for now they would cuddle.

"Gonna satisfy me on your dick one way or another, huh?" Eddy snickered tiredly as he shook his head at Brett. They were so fucked up.

"You will beg to not get fucked. And then you will beg me to fuck you again. But don't worry, your ass is fantastic. I will play with it for a bit longer." He caressed Eddy's hip before his hands wandered down, one finger slipping between Eddy's cheeks and rubbing over the abused hole.

Eddy groaned. "At least wait until I'm asleep to go again!?" At that, Brett just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Eddy is the more suggestive perverted one in a very open sense and Brett is the silent creeper keeping it to himself. Given the way we've seen them answer perverted questions and read fanfic. I need help XD  
This also takes place at the beginning of their youtube career because obviously Eddy is no longer as thin but has those muscles!


End file.
